Hate Story
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: "Apna sab kuch kho diya hai maine, koi ummed nahi reh gayi hai apni zindagi se ab, phir bhi agar main jee rahi hu to uski wajeh tum ho, kyunki ab meri zindagi ka sirf ek hi maksad hai tumhari maut. I HATE YOU!" ...dareya fans, bahut dekh liya shreya ko daya par apni jaan chidakte huye, dekhte hain kya hota hai jab shreya hi daya ki jaan lene par aa jaye.
1. Chapter 1

**~~ Hate Story ~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _She was sitting on the floor, cuddling a photo frame near her chest, some dried teardrops were visible on her cheeks, she was taking breaths, she was absolutely alive, but seeing her condition, anyone could mistake to take her as a lifeless body._

 _There was a knock on the door, she heard it but did not care much to go and see who was there. By chance the door was opened, and the visitor was her closest friend as well as neighbour. He pushed opened the door and stepped inside occasionally calling her name._

''Shreya... Shreya... Kaha ho tum... shreya?''

 _But shreya did not move even a bit from her place. He was calling her name again and again but she did not respond. After some more minutes, he passed by the room, he stopped instantly seeing the door opened, but no light in the room. He entered and found her sitting on the floor. He was taken aback to see her in that condition. He could only utter her name._

''Shreya''

 _Then he looked here and there and went and turned the lights on. As the sharp white light flashed on her face, she closed her eyes tightly with a jerk, and shivered a little. He came to her and sat in front of her on the floor._

''Shreya, ye kya haal bana rakha hai apna, kya kar rahi ho tum yaha, andhere me, akele?''

 _She did not look at him but turned her face to other side. He was annoyed, he snatched the photo frame from her hand and yelled at her._

''Shreya, ye Rohit ki tasveer lekar kab tak roti rahogi tum, tumhare Rone se wo wapas nahi aane wala, mar chuka hai rohit, suna tumne, mar chuka hai tumhara bhai.''

 _Shreya almost leaped over him in order to get the picture back._

''Just shut up! Shut up I said, mujhe tasveer wapas Karo Jigar! Wapas Karo!''

 _She started hitting him, with her hands, Jigar caught her hands and tried to make her calm._

''Shreya, stop it.. Listen to me... Listen to me!''

 _Jigar shouted on her, now shreya looked at him, her eyes were red. Jigar cupped her face._

''Shreya, tumse ye umeed nahi thi mujhe, jis shreya ko main janta hu, wo itni kamjor nahi ho sakti, Jo andhere me baithkar, apne bhai ki tasveer apne seene se lagakar ro rahi hai. Balki main to us shreya se Milne aaya tha, jisne apne bhai ki chita ke samne uski hatya ka badla lene ki kasam khai thi. Kya bhool gayi tum wo kasam? Jo yaha baithkar apne bhai ki maut ka matam mana rahi ho?''

 _Shreya took a deep breath and nodded in no_

''Nahi,...jigar... Kuch nahi bhooli hu main, apni kasam yaad hai mujhe, aur rahi baat rohit ki maut ka matam manane ki, to mujhe haq hai apne bhai ki maut par Rone ka... Aur wo haq mujhse koi nahi cheek sakta.''

 _Shreya said in a calm tone, she rubbed her tears and continued._

''Rohit sirf mera bhai hi nahi tha, meri maa, mera baap, mera dost, mera sab kuch tha. Aur us haiwan ne rohit ko markar meri puri duniya cheen li hai mujhse, main rohit Ki maut ka badla lekar rahungi, tabhi uski atma ko shanti milegi.''

 _Jigar was silently staring at her. Shreya stood up and continued_

''Bad se bhi badtar maut dungi main us darinde ko, jisne rohit ko tadpa tadpakar uski jaan li hai, rohit ki kasam, us rakshas ko bhi, waise hi tadpa tadpakar marungi main. Itni khaufnak maut dungi na use ki uski rooh bhi kanp uthegi.''

 _Jigar stood up and came to her. He put his hand on her shoulder._

''Shreya, main tumhare andar jal rahi badle ki aag ko samajh sakta hu, aur ye aag tabhi bujhegi jab rohit ke hatyare ko saza milegi. Kanoon use kadi se kadi saza dega, tum dekhna.''

 _Shreya turned to face him_

''Nahi jigar, wo kanoon ka nahi mera gunehgaar hai, isliye use saza bhi kanoon nahi main dungi. Itni buri maut dungi use Jo aaj tak kisi ko nahi mili hogi.''

 _Jigar took a sigh and looked at her_

''Shreya, tumhari baat bilkul sahi hai, lekin shayad uski maut tumhare hatho nahi likhi hai.''

 _Shreya was confused, she looked at him_

''What do you mean, kehna kya chahte ho tum jigar?''

 _Jigar took out a cutting of a newspaper from his pocket and showed to shreya._

''Ye dekho shreya, Jo insaan pehle se hi maut ke muh me ho, tum use bhala kya marogi.''

 _Shreya was shocked, she grabbed the newspaper cutting, and ran her eyes through it, she couldn't believe on her own eyes._

 **"Inspector Daya injured in the bomb blast** , **in critical condition** , **battling for life."**

 _She was shocked plus frustrated_

'' ye...ye..jigar, aise kaise ho gaya, nahi aisa nahi ho sakta, use itni asaan maut nahi milni chahiye, uski maut sirf mere hatho hogi, tabhi rohit ki atma ko aur mujhe shanti milegi.''

 _Jigar tried to make her calm_

''Shreya, media me Jo news aa rahi hai, uske hisab se, uski halat bahut najuk hai, doctors use bachane ki puri koshish kar rahe hain, par abhi kuch kaha nahi ja sakta.''

 _Shreya chewed her teeth in anger_

''Wo bachna bhi nahi chahiye jigar, use jinda rehne ka koi hak nahi hai, maut to use milegi hi, lekin itni asaan maut nahi,...uski maut sirf mere hatho hogi... Sirf mere hatho..apni aankho ke samne marte huye dekhna chahti hu main use, Kaun se hospital me hai ye?''

 _Jigar was confused, he told her the hospital's name._

''Par tum kyun puch rahi ho shreya?''

 _Shreya looked at him with her wide black eyes._

''Hospital me ek nurse ki jarurat to hogi hi na jigar?''

Shreya asked with a mysterious grin. Jigar narrowed his eyebrows trying to understand her.

''Matlab, matlab tum? Tum waha nurse bankar use marne jaogi?''

 _Shreya looked at him and nodded in no_

''Nurse to main hu hi na jigar, wo alag baat hai ki, aajtak in hatho se sirf logo ki seva ki hai, unki zindagi ko sawara hai, apne peshe ko dil se aur jajbato se nibhaya hai, lekin ab pehli baar is nurse ke hath uthenge, kisi ki jaan lene ke liye, kisi se uski saanso ko cheen lene ke liye, kisi ko zindagi cheenkar maut dene ke liye.''

 _Shreya said tightening her fist, her large eyes were clearly reflecting the fire of revenge in her heart. Jigar shook his head and came in front of her._

"Shreya, rohit sirf tumhara bhai hi nahi, mera bhi dost tha, mera bhi bhai jaisa tha, uski maut ka mujhe bhi utna hi gam hai jitna ki tumhe, aur uski maut ka badla lene me main tumhara pura sath dunga. Main tumhare sath hu.''

 _Shreya looked at him and then at Rohit's photograph._

''Jab tak main rohit ki maut ka badla nahi le leti, main uski tasveer par haar nahi chadhaungi. Aur na hi uski asthiyan visarjit karungi. ''

 _She fixed her gaze at daya's photograph published in the newspaper._

"Main chahti hu ki doctors tumhe bacha le, kyunki agar tum is blast ki wajeh se hospital me maroge to tumhe shaheed kaha jayega, Jo kehlane ka tumhe koi hak nahi hai, isliye main tumhe is blast ki wajeh se nahi Marne dungi, balki khud apne hatho se tumhe maut dungi. Main aa rahi hu inspector daya, tumhari maut bankar. Get ready to die." _Said shreya in a firm voice, and crushed the piece of paper in her hand brutally._

.

.

.

 **A/N: Helloooo…. I am back , with a new Dareya fiction, but this time with a HATE STORY.**

 **Toh kya sach me shreya ke bhai ko daya ne mara hai, ya phir ye sirf shreya ki galatfehmi hai , kisine jaan boojhkar daya ko fasaya hai aur asli khooni koi aur hai?**

 **Shreya daya ko jaan se maar Dena chahti hai, apne bhai ki maut ka badla lene ke liye, kya wo sach me daya ko maar degi, ya phir kismat ko kuch aur manjoor hai?**

 **Shreya ke dil me daya ke liye, sirf aur sirf nafrat hai. Kya shreya aur daya ki is hate story ke love story me badalne ke koi chances hain?**

 **Agar Han, to kaise hoga shreya ko daya se pyar?**

 **To know all that, stay tuned!**

 **Abhirika will also be included in a supporting role.**

 **see you all soon.. :-)**

 **will update TBHML in a few days.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

 _Shreya wore her uniform, she put on her cap as if she is going on a big mission. It was a favorable thing for shreya that daya was in the same hospital where shreya was working as a nurse. She was staring at her mirror image blankly when Jigar came there_.

"Shreya, are you ready?" _He asked softly. Shreya nodded her head in yes. Jigar patted her shoulder._ "I know shreya, you are nervous, but trust me tum Jo bhi kar rahi ho, bilkul theek kar rahi ho." _Shreya was listening to him without any expression. Jigar continued,_ "shreya, mujhe pata chala hai ki inspector daya ab out of danger hai."

 _Shreya glared him,_ "huhh... Out of danger? Abhi main waha pahuchi hi kaha Jigar. Aaj khud uski maut ko bhi nahi pata hoga ki aaj ka din uski zindagi ka aakhiri din hai." _She looked at Jigar with wide eyes. Jigar took out a tiny bottle from his pocket._

"Ye lo shreya, _Atropa Belladona,_ sirf ek injection, aur khel khatam." _He said giving the bottle to shreya with an evil grin. Shreya took the bottle and looked at it carefully._

"Good luck shreya, main hospital ke bahar tumhara wait karunga." _He said and moved away. Shreya was still staring at the bottle of the deadly poison in her hand. Her eyes got filled with tears, but she wiped off them quickly and heaved a sigh. She headed towards the hospital._

 _ **Hospital.**_

 _Daya was sleeping peacefully on the bed. A man was sitting there on the stool near daya's bed. He was dipped in his thoughts when a lady with a 4 years old baby girl entered the ward. She came and put her hand on the person's shoulder. He looked up at her._

"Tarika, tum yaha? " he asked

"Hmm...shraddha bhi aayi hai apne daya chachu se Milne." _tarika replied in a low voice_ , "abhijeet, everything will be ok, daya ko kuch nahi hoga, ab tum uski fikar chodo aur chalo kuch kha lo, main tiffin lekar aayi hu. " _said tarika showing him the tiffin_.

"Khane ka man nahi kar raha tarika. Daya ki bahut fikar ho rahi hai. Cid uske bina adhuri hai. He is out of danger, but... Jab use pata chalega ki wo ab chal nahi payega to...pata nahi kya beetegi us par." _Abhijeet, said looking at daya._

"Kyun nahi chal payega abhijeet, don't worry doctor ne kaha hai thoda waqt lagega, lekin daya ke pair wapas theek jaroor honge." _Tarika said assuring him._

"Daddy, daya chachu ko kya hua hai, wo mujhe park lekar nahi gaye. " _said the little girl complaining to his father._

 _Abhijeet smiled and cupped his little angel's face in his hands,_ "nothing beta, he is alright, wo aapko park lekar jaroor jayenge, daya chachu humesha apna promise pura karte hain na. Aap mummy ke sath school jao, nahi to late ho jaoge na." _He said and gave a soft kiss on her cheek. Little shraddha too kissed his father back._

"Ok abhijeet, main nikalti hu. Tum bhi kuch kha lena, main sham ko aaungi, ok, bye." _Tarika said and left with her daughter leaving the tiffin box into abhijeet's hands._

 _Abhijeet kept the tiffin box aside and moved to washroom. Just then shreya entered the ward with a tray in her hands. She closed the door._

 _She turned and glanced at daya. He was sleeping peacefully totally unaware of her presence in the ward. Seeing him shreya felt an intense feeling of hatred in her heart. She clenched her fist tightly, gritting her teeth. She moved near him. She kept staring at him for sometimes with her red burning eyes. She realized that she had not much time. Abhijeet might return anytime. She quickly took out the injection of Belladona given by Jigar. She moved closer to him carefully and bent a little to give him the injection._

 _Just then daya moved in sleep and his hand crashed with shreya's hand holding the injection. The injection dropped down from shreya's hand. Shreya was shocked. She looked at the injection lying on the floor. She was about to pick it up when daya grabbed her hand. Shreya held her breath. She got scared. She looked at him, but daya was just sleeping. He pulled her hand near his head assuming it to be the pillow. As shreya realized that he is not awaken, she relaxed and tried to free her hand from his grip, but daya was not ready to leave it. He caught her hand more firmly and placed his cheek on her hand supposing it to be the pillow._

 _Shreya was too scared now. She looked at him, and found him very calm and innocent but the next moment she recognized her enemy. She caught his hand gently and freed her another hand from his grip. She quickly picked up the injection. She forwarded her hand to give him the injection, but stopped. shreya glanced again at him. Her brother's face flashed in her mind. The man who brutally killed her beloved brother was lying in front of her. Just an injection and the next moment her revenge will be completed. Her oath taken before his brother's lifeless body will be fulfilled. But there were some thoughts coming on her mind, which were stopping her from killing him. She took the injection back and left from there leaving daya still sleeping like before._

 _She hurriedly came to the parking lot where Jigar was waiting for her. As he saw her coming, he quickly hid his cigarette and lighter, because he had promised shreya to quit smoking. Shreya came near him, she was looking very much scared. She was panting badly._

"Shreya, kya hua, tumne use injection de diya na, bolo shreya, you killed him ?" _Jigar asked in whispers._

 _Shreya composed herself and nodded her head in no,_ "nahi jigar, maine use injection nahi diya."

 _Jigar was shocked,_ "what? Why? Kyun nahi diya, itna achha mauka tha, kya ho gaya tha tumhe shreya.?" _He asked in frustration_

"Pata nahi Jigar, I don't know mujhe kya ho gaya tha, main use injection lagane hi wali thi, lekin pata nahi kyun mere hath kaapne lage, mere dil ne mera sath nahi diya, aisa laga jaise kuch bahut galat karne ja rahi hu. Pata nahi wo kya tha Jo mujhe use Marne se rok raha tha." _Shreya said in a trembling voice._

 _Jigar made an annoyed face,_ "what nonsense shreya, kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum, dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara?" _He said shouting at her._ "Dekho shreya, tum kuch galat nahi kar rahi ho, ek khooni ko uski saza de rahi ho, Ram ne Ravan ki hatya nahi ki thi, uska vadh kiya tha. Kyunki wo ek papi tha. Aur is kahani me tum Ram ho aur wo Ravan. Got it.?"

"I know Jigar, lekin Ram ke hath Ravan ko marte huye kaape to nahi honge na, phir mere hath kyun kaap rahe the." _She looked at the injection in her hand,_ "ye galat hai Jigar, use abhi marna galat hoga." _She said clearly._

"Are you mad or what? Ye kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum?" _Jigar was annoyed with her._

"Listen Jigar, humare desh me jab kisi ko fasi ki saza bhi di jati hai na to pehle uska medical check up karaya jata hai, aur use fasi tabhi di jati hai, jab wo ekdum fit aur fine ho." _Shreya said looking at him._

"Han to?" _Jigar was too confused._

"To ye Jigar ki ek shakhs jo khud apni zindagi aur maut se lad raha ho, hospital bed pe pada ho, use maut dene ka kya matlab? Kisi ko maut dene ka asli maja to tab hai na jab uske paas bharpoor zindagi ho." _Shreya said in much serious tone._

"Saaf saaf bolo shreya, tumhare dimag me chal kya raha hai?" _Jigar asked crossing his hands near his chest._

"Maine faisla kar liya hai Jigar. Main abhi is haal me use maut nahi de sakti. Use maut dene se pehle main use ek nayi zindagi dena chahti hu." _Shreya said throwing the injection in the dustbin._

"Waah... Kya baat hai... Shreya Sehgal, the great Florence Nightingale. Apne bhai ke khooni ko ek nayi zindagi dena chahti hai. Excellent. Bhool gayi is aadmi ne 6 ki 6 goliyan rohit ke seene me utar di thi. Usi ko nayi zindagi dene ki baat kar rahi ho tum. Great!" _He said sarcastically clapping for her._

"Bhooli nahi hu Jigar, lekin kuch dino ke liye bhool jana chahti hu sab kuch. Bhool Jana chahti hu ki wo kaun hai aur usne kya kiya hai. Sab kuch bhool kar ek normal patient ki tarah uski dekhbhaal karungi. Uski pehle jaisi zindagi use wapas dungi. " _Shreya was speaking with a strange shine in her eyes. Jigar was silently listening to her._

"Aur jab wo pehle jaisa ho jayega, apni nayi zindagi ko jeena shuru karega, tabhi main usse uski zindagi cheen lugi. Kyunki zindagi jab dobara milti hai na to wo aur jyada keemti ho jati hai, aur use khone ka dard bhi jyada hota hai. Abhi to wo khud apne pairo par khada nahi ho pa raha, wo khud chah raha hoga ki wheelchair pe zindagi gujarne se to achha hai ki use maut aa jaye. Lekin main use Marne nahi dungi, use phir se jeene ke liye majboor karungi, aur jab wo jeena chahega, to use jeene nahi dungi. Us waqt uski jaan lekar mujhe jyada khushi milegi." _Shreya said with an evil smile._

 _Jigar was impressed with her_ , "hmm...not a bad idea.. Theek hai, jaisi tumhari marji, main humesha tumhare sath hu. Lekin tumhe kya lagta hai, tum use ek nayi zindagi de paogi, use dobara uske pairo par khada kar sakogi. Use pehla jaisi khoobsurat zindagi lauta sakogi?" _Jigar asked narrowing his eyebrows._

"Uske liye main kuch bhi karne ko taiyar hu Jigar, use wapas pehle jaisa karne ke liye main apni jaan laga dungi. Aur jis din wo dobara apne pairo par uth kar khada hoga na, wahi din uski zindagi ka aakhiri din hoga." _Shreya said tightening her fists._

 _Abhijeet was talking to daya's doctor._

"Doctor, daya ko kab tak discharge mil jayega. Hospital me rehkar wo chidchida hota ja raha hai. Apne aap ko bahut helpless feel kar raha hai. Even mujhse bhi theek se baat nahi kar raha. Apni zindagi se nafrat ho gayi hai use. Sara din bed pe pada rehta hai, na chal pa raha hai, na bina kisi ke sahare ke kuch kar pa raha hai. Main use is hospital ke environment se door le jana chahta hu, uski treatment ghar pe bhi to ho sakti hai na." _Said abhijeet sitting in front of the doctor._

"Don't worry, Mr. Abhijeet, Mr. Shetty jaldi recover kar lenge. Aapko unko encourage karne ki jarurat hai. He is much better now. Rahi baat unke pairo ki to uski treatment me thoda aur waqt lagega. Tab tak unhe wheelchair se kaam chalana hoga." _Said the doctor examining daya's reports_.

"May I come in sir?" _Asked the nurse standing at the doorstep_.

"Aao shreya." _Said doctor. Shreya came inside. Doctor turned to abhijeet,_ " Mr abhijeet aap apne dost ki fikar Karna chod deejiye, kyunki ab unki dekhbhaal ki jimmedari humne apni best nurse ko saunp di hai. She is Shreya Sehgal. Humare hospital ki sabse badhiya nurse. Patient koi bhi ho, bachha, budha... Aur Bimari kitni bhi serious ho, shreya apne patients me itna hausla aur confidence bhar deti hai ki mareej dekhte hi dekhte theek ho jata hai. Aur theek hone ke baad har mareej yahi keh ke jata hai ki wo shreya ko bahut miss karenge." _Doctor told proudly._

 _Shreya smiled at his comments. Abhijeet too smiled looking at her._ "Wakai... Interesting."

"Aapko ye jaan kar aur bhi khushi hogi ki shreya ne khud mujhse request ki Mr. Shetty ki dekhbhaal karne ke liye." _Said the doctor_.

"Achha, wo kyun." _Asked abhijeet._

"Ji...Mr. Shetty ek bahadur Cid officer hain, apni duty nibhate huye apni jaan daaw par laga di. Agar mujhe unki sewa karne ka thoda sa bhi mauka mile to main apne aapko bahut lucky samjhugi." _Shreya said very sweetly._

 _Abhijeet was impressed with her._

"Mr abhijeet, she is very sweet girl. Apne kaam ko lekar bahut hi serious aur dedicated hai. Mr. Shetty is lucky, ki unhe shreya jaisi nurse mil rahi hai." _Said the doctor praising shreya._

"Ok doctor, thanks for providing your best nurse to Daya. Main bas daya ko jald se jald pehle jaisa dekhna chahta hu." _Said abhijeet leaving his seat_.

"Aap chinta mat keejiye sir, aapse kahi jyada jaldi mujhe hai unhe pehle jaisa dekhne ki. Main unki care aise karungi, ki bas samajh leejiye unki recovery hi meri zindagi ka maksad hai." _Shreya said with a hidden meaning in her words understood by only her._

"Dekha Mr. Abhijeet, kitna dedication hai apne kaam ke prati. Apne mareej ki sewa ko hi apni zindagi ka maksad bana leti hai shreya." _Said the doctor._

 _Abhijeet got busy in further discussion with the doctor, and shreya got lost in her her own thoughts._ "Sahi kaha doctor Saab aapne, ab to meri zindagi ka ek hi maksad hai, usko pura karne ka aagaz to ho chuka hai aapki meharbani se, bahut jald ise anzaam tak bhi pahucha dugi." _Shreya said to herself. She came out of the trance with doctor's voice._

"Are shreya, kya sochne lagi?" _Asked the doctor seeing shreya lost._

"Uh..kuch nahi sir, main chalti hu, Mr Shetty ke liye breakfast le jana hai. Unki medicine ka bhi waqt ho gaya hai." _Shreya said looking at her wristwatch and left from there_.

"Doctor, main bhi jata hu shreya ke sath, daya aajkal bahut gusse me rehta hai, pata nahi kaisa behave karega wo shreya ke sath. Pehle wali nurse to bahut darti thi daya se" _Abhijeet said worriedly._

"Aap tension mat leejiye, wo pehle wali nurse nahi shreya hai, sab sambhal legi. Mr shetty ka mood kitna bhi off ho, shreya sab theek kar degi." _Said the doctor assuring abhijeet._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter. Thank you all for such an amazing response.**

 **Keep guessing…things will be clear in upcoming chapters.**

 **Next chapter will be full of dareya, so don't miss it.**

 **Love you all , stay tuned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Shreya came to daya's ward with breakfast and his medicines. As she opened the door, she found daya sitting on the bed resting his head on the backrest. He was blankly staring at the sealing. Shreya remained at the doorstep for sometimes. The helpless face of her innocent brother flashed before her eyes who was pleading to daya for his life, and the man sitting on the bed was blindly firing at him. Shreya wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes tightly to suppress her pain and anger. She glanced at daya._

"Nahi shreya, just forget that he is the bloody monster who killed Rohit. From now onwards he is like an another patient for you. Treat him like a common patient." _Shreya made herself understand the situation. She hid her hatred for him and the next moment changed her facial expressions to a sweet one forcefully pasting a smile on her lips. She entered the ward._

"Good morning Mr. Shetty. Main aapke liye breakfast lekar aayi hu." _She said in her usual pleasant voice._

 _Daya came out of his trance with her voice. He looked at the nurse through corner of his eyes, and turned his face without seeing her._

"Mujhe kuch nahi khana, jaise lekar aayi ho waise hi wapas lekar chali jao. Just leave me alone." _He said very rudely._

 _Shreya looked at him for some seconds, then she nodded her head and went near him_. "Mr Shetty main aapki nurse hu. Aapki dekhbhaal Karna meri duty hai. Aap chahe bhi to main aapko akela chodkar nahi ja sakti." _She said in a determined but sweet voice and kept the food tray on the table._

"Maine kaha na jao yaha se. Don't you..." _He began in more harsh tone but stopped as he looked at the nurse. She was a new girl, not the previous one._ "Tum?" _He asked confusingly._

"Ji...main aapki nayi nurse. Shreya Sehgal naam hai mera. Maine suna purani wali nurse aapse darkar bhaag gayi? Waise itne 'khukhar' aap lagte to nahi" _shreya said stressing on the word_ 'khukhar'.

"Oh! To tum ye dekhne aayi ho ki main kitna khukhar hu! Don't worry, bahut jald pata chal jayega." _Daya said with a smirk._

"Pata chal jayega nahi... Mujhe sab pata chal chuka hai" _shreya said glaring at him but as daya looked at her, she moved her gaze,_ "I mean, Dr sahab ne mujhe sab bata diya hai ki aapko kitna gussa aata hai. aur aapke gusse ko control karne ke liye hi to Dr sahab ne mujhe bheja hai." _Shreya said unpacking the food stuff for him._

"Oh, really? tum mujhe control karogi...? Tum mujhe janti nahi main kaun hu!" _Daya said again smirking at her._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "mana ki main aapko nahi janti... lekin Mr Shetty.. Aap bhi mujhe nahi jante."

"Dekho mujhe faltu ki bakbak karne wale log bilkul pasand nahi.. stop irritating me... Just go" _Daya shouted on top of his voice._

 _But it laid no effect on shreya. She was silently looking at him. Daya too looked at her, and for the first time they made a proper eye contact. Daya had anger in his eyes, while shreya's eyes were calm. Daya was about to yell some more at her but as he looked into her eyes he lost his words and his intension of yelling at her too._

"Kya hua, aap chup kyun ho gaye? Come on, chillaiye na.. jo man me aa raha ho sab bak deejiye, nikal deejiye apni puri bhadas mujhpe. Wo kya hai na, jab insaan helpless hota hai aur kuch kar nahi pata na to uske andar negative energy accumulate hoti hai, Jo baad ne uske gusse ke through bahar nikalti hai. Insaan ya to dusro pe jabardasti chillata hai, ya phir kuch Tod phod karta hai. Ab aap kuch tod phod kar nahi pa rahe to mujhpe chilla kar hi apni negative energy ko bahar nikal deejiye. Please... Chillaiye na." _Shreya said standing just in front of him._

 _Daya looked at her for some seconds, then turned his face murmuring,_ "huhh...negative energy!"

 _Shreya smiled at him and sat before him on the the stool holding the food tray._ "Aap chup ho gaye, lagta hai, sari negative energy bahar nikal gayi. Chaliye, kuch kha leejiye, aapko dawa bhi khani hai."

"Please go, mujhe nahi khana ye boiled food." _Daya said in irritation._

"I am sorry Mr. Shetty, lekin agar aap jald se jald yaha se bahar Jana chahte hain, to aapko ye boiled foods hi khane padege." _Shreya said sweetly._

"Achha... Aur kya guarantee hai ki ye tasteless khana khakar, main yaha se jald se jald bahar ja sakunga. Kya guarantee hai ki wapas apne pairo par khada ho sakunga, bina kisi ke sahare ke chal sakunga? Hai koi guarantee? Tum deti ho?" _Daya asked getting hyper due to his helplessness._

"Mr Shetty, kabhi kabhi hum kuch cheeje apne liye nahi, balki un logo ke liye karte hain Jo humse pyar karte hain, humare apne. Aapki pyari si bhatiji, shraddha, apne chachu ka intejar kar rahi hai, kyunki aapne use park le jane ka promise kiya tha. Aapke bade bhai.. Abhijeet ji...unke chehre se smile hi gayab ho gayi hai, sirf aapki fikar me doobe rehte hain. Aapki bhabhi Tarika ji.. Apni job me itni busy hone par bhi aapko dekhne har subah aur sham ka waqt nikal hi leti hain. Ye wo log hain jinke liye aap bahut khas hain, aur Jo is waqt aapko udas dekhkar khud khush rehna bhool gaye. Kya aap nahi chahte ki unki khushiya wapas laut aaye. Jo ki aapko khush dekh kar unhe milti hai." _Shreya said in a flow, while daya was listening to her surprisingly._

"Bhabhi, bhai, shraddha... Tumhe in sable bare me itna kuch kaise pata.?" _Daya asked in amazement._

"Mr Shetty, nurse hu main aapki. Aapki zindagi ki dor agle kuch mahino ke liye sirf mere hath me hogi. To aapke bare me itna to pata hona chahiye na." _Shreya said smiling at him_

 _Daya was speechless. He kept on looking at her._

"Aur rahi baat guarantee ki to wo to nahi de sakti main, but trust me, aapka Sahara jaroor ban sakti hu, and I hope aapko bura nahi lagega, mera Sahara lekar chalne me." _Shreya said, this time looking deep into his eyes._

 _Daya moved his eyes away from her and said nothing. Shreya took his silence as his agreement. She smiled and, brought the spoon near his lips. Daya looked up at her, and silently ate the food._

 _Meanwhile abhijeet came there, but he stopped at the entrance. He was shocked seeing shreya feeding daya with her hands and daya eating so calmly like an obedient kid. Abhijeet smiled looking at them_ , "hmm...wakai, kamaal ki nurse hai ye to."

 _Abhijeet entered the ward,_ "are waah daya, aaj bina nakhre ke chup chap kha rahe ho." _He said standing near him._

 _Daya finished the food in his mouth and replied_ , "kya karu bhai... Aapki ye nayi nurse lecture bahut deti hai." _daya said glancing at shreya._

 _Abhijeet started laughing while shreya glared daya narrowing her eyebrows_. "Mr Shetty, ye leejiye aapki dawa." _She said and gave him the medicines._

 _Abhijeet looked at daya. It was the first time since he was hospitalized, he was not annoyed. He was looking very jolly today. Daya was unaware but abhijeet felt the instant change in him and that was only because of the new nurse, Shreya. Abhijeet was very happy, because this girl was so promising, abhijeet knew that now everything going to be fine soon._

"Daya, don't worry... Tumhe apni nurse ke lectures ab roj jhelne padenge. Lekin yaha nahi, humare ghar pe." _Abhijeet said putting his hand on daya's shoulder._

 _Both daya and shreya were confused_. "Ghar pe matlab?" _Asked daya confusingly._

"Are yaar, matlab maine doctor se baat kar li hai, tumhe discharge mil sakta hai. Ab tumhari aage ki treatment ghar pe hi hogi. Hai na good news." _Abhijeet said cheerfully._

"Thank God! Bhai... Aap nahi jante, its such a pleasant news. Treatment kahi bhi ho but yaha nahi. Hospital ke environment se hi nafrat hai mujhe." _Said daya sighing._

"Aaj sham ko hi tumhe yaha se discharge mil jayega _." He said and turned to shreya,_ "aur nurse, aaj se daya ki treatment ghar pe hi continue hogi, to tumhe bhi humare ghar hi aakar rehna hoga. Mujhe daya ki health ke sath koi compromise nahi chahiye. Tumhe 24x7 daya ke sath hi rehna hoga. Any problem?" _He asked to shreya._

"Not at all sir, aap chinta mat keejiye, compromise to main bhi nahi kar sakti inki health ke sath." _She said and turned to daya_ , "Aaj se 24x7 aapki ye nurse aapke sath aapka saya bankar rahegi Mr Shetty." _She said with a shine in her large eyes._

 _Daya nodded his head and abhijeet smiled at him. Shreya left from there and duo got busy in their gossips._

 _Shreya came and told everything to Jigar. Shreya was packing her stuff, when Jigar came there._

"Shreya, ye sab kya hai, tum uski sewa kar rahi ho, alright but ab tum us khooni ke ghar ja kar rahogi." _Jigar said almost shouting at her. He was looking frustrated._

"Jigar, come on, its not the first time. Isse pehle bhi main kuch patients ke sath unki dekhbhaal ke liye unke ghar par rahi hu, jinki treatment ghar par hoti hai. What's the big deal. Main nurse hu uski, kisi bhi waqt use meri jarurat pad sakti hai. Mujhe uske sath 24 hours rehna hi hoga." _Shreya said zipping her suitcase._

"Shreya, its definitely a big deal. You are going to stay with a man who is the murderer of Rohit. Wo sirf ek patient nahi hai tumhare liye. Tumhara dushman hai, tumhare bhai ka khooni hai wo." _Jigar said loudly to make shreya understand his point of view._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "Jigar, philhal to wo mere liye sirf ek patient hi hai."

 _Jigar was not looking happy with her decision_. "Shreya, tum apna saman lekar, ghar chodkar kyun ja rahi ho. Padosi hu tumhara, akele kaise rahuga main?" _Jigar said sadly._

 _Shreya smiled at him_ , "you idiot, kaun sa bahut door ja rahi hu main, tum mujhse kabhi bhi mil sakte ho." _She said and hugged him lovingly._

 _Jigar too hugged her back_ , "I'll miss you."

 _Shreya separated from the hug, and lightly slapped his cheek_ , "pagal... Apna khayal rakhna, chalti hu main." _She said and picked up her stuffs to leave her house._

 _In evening, Shreya came to the hospital. Daya was getting discharge. Doctors were there along with abhijeet, tarika and the little girl shraddha. A wheelchair was brought for daya. Abhijeet and others helped daya to get into the car._

 _Here tarika came to shreya_ , " nurse, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai." _She said calling shreya._

" ji kahiye na." _shreya said smiling at her._

" kya naam hai tumhara, han…shreya, dekho shreya, hum daya ko ghar isliye le ja rahe hain, kyunki daya hospital ke environment se door rehna chahta hai. Ab agar tum uske samne 24 ghante apni is uniform me rahogi to use yahi feel hoga ki wo abhi bhi hospital me hi hai. So I just want to say that, tum apni uniform me mat aao, please come in civil dress." _Tarika said clearing her point._

 _Shreya smiled at her,_ "bas itni si baat, ok..main apni uniform nahi pehnugi."

"better" _tarika smiled back at her._

 _They brought daya back to home. Tarika showed shreya the guest room._

"shreya, tum apna saman yaha rakh do..jo bhi hai, ye tumhara kamra hai." _Tarika said opening the guest room. Shreya agreed and admired the room. It was big and cleaned._

 _Here daya was shifted in his own bedroom. Tarika lead shreya to daya's room. She showed her the study room. Shreya was mesmerized seeing lots of trophies and medals of daya. She was looking at the medals , when tarika came to her._

" ye sare trophies aur medals daya ko milte rehte hain, itne salo se wo apni duty jis honesty aur dedication ke sath nibha raha hai, uske liye to itne medals bhi kam hain.." _tarika said proudly._

 _Shreya said in her mind_ , "honesty ..dedication ? huhh…kash main uska asli chehra sabke samne le aa pati."

"are shreya, kya sochne lagi?" _asked tarika seeing shreya lost._

" nahi mam..kahi nahi. Aaiye dekhti hu Mr Shetty ko kisi cheej ki jarurat to nahi." _Shreya said and turned to go._

"jarurat to usko ab sirf tumhari hai. Main aur abhijeet dono ke paas waqt nahi hai ki hum me se koi har waqt daya ke paas reh sake. Ab daya ki sari responsibility tumhare upar hai." _Tarika said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya smiled. She was still in her uniform._ " mam, main bas 2 minute me ye uniform change karke aati hu". _shreya said and went to change. After sometimes she came back dressed in civil. They both came into daya's room._

"daya, kaisa lag raha hai, wapas ghar aakar?" _tarika asked sweetly._

 _Daya looked at the door and found tarika and shreya standing there. At first he could not recognize shreya. She was wearing an orange half-sleeve shirt and a long sea blue skirt. She had left her hair untied. Daya stared at her for a few moment. He could not resist himself admitting that she was looking extremely beautiful, without her uniform, which had refrained daya till now to see her natural beauty. He quickly shifted his eyes from shreya to tarika._

"fantastic bhabhi…thank you so much..itne dino tak main yaha nahi tha phir bhi aap ne mera room waise ka waisa hi rakha." _Daya said smiling. He tried to sit properly but he felt pain in his plastered arm._ "aahhhh" _a moan escaped from his mouth._

 _Shreya immediately rushed to him and held his arm_. "Mr. Shetty…aram se" _and she helped him adjusting his position on the bed. Tarika too was worried but she smiled seeing shreya helping daya._

"achha shreya, humare daya ko to har koi janta hai. cid ka sher hai wo. Kya tum bhi daya ko pehle se janti thi?" _asked tarika sitting at the other end of daya's bed._

" obviously janti thi mam, infact maine to kabhi socha nhai tha ki kabhi mujhe Mr. Shetty ki nurse banne ka mauka milega. News papers me aksar padhti rehti thi main inke bare me." _Shreya said still holding his arm._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "achha? kya kya padha hai mere bare me newspapers me?" _daya said fixing his stare on her._

" umm..wo…" _shreya said and got lost in her memories.._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Shreya was reading the newspaper. When she spotted a headline talking about an encounter performed by cid._

" **cid team knocked down more than 20 criminals in the encounter. Team lead by Sr. inspector daya. Shetty** " _shreya read the article_. "hmm…Sr Inspector Daya Shetty…great, agar ye Cid wale na ho to pata nahi kya ho humari society ka." _She was praising Cid and Daya when she heard Jigar calling her name loudly. She was confused, she ran outside. There was Jigar with torn clothes, and lots of wounds on his body. Shreya was dumbstruck seeing Jigar's condition._

"jigar, ye sab kaise hua…itna khoon..itni chot..Oh my God..ye kaise hua Jigar, aur tum to Rohit ko lene gaye the na…Rohit kaha hai…bolo Jigar Rohit kaha hai?" _shreya asked desperately shaking Jigar by his shoulders._

 _Jigar collapsed on the ground and started crying,_ "shreya….Rohit…Rohit ko maar dala usne…Rohit ko maar dala." _He said and buried his face in his palms._

 _Shreya was taken aback._ "whattt…? Ye kya bol rahe ho jigar tum? Kaha hai Rohit?" _shreya asked shouting on top of her voice. She became scared._

"shreya…wo encounter…Cid..wo..wo.." _Jigar tried to speak but he could not as he was badly injured._

"jigar..kaisa encounter? Cid se hume kya lena dena. Main puch rahi hu rohit kaha hai?" _shreya lost her patientce now._

"maar dala rohit ko usne…maar dala humare rohit ko. Rohit ab is duniya me nahi hai shreya." _Jigar shouted at her and again started crying._

 _Shreya too fell on the ground. She was frozen on her place. She looked at Jigar blankly_. "nahi…aisa nahi ho sakta…Rohit ko kuch nahi ho sakta…abhi kal hi to baat ki maine usse. Wo aaj ghar aane wala tha. Apna kaam khatam karke..tum tum majak kar rahe ho na jigar..bolo kaha hai rohit..please batao mujhe.." _shreya said joining her hands infront of him._

 _Jigar looked at her with teary eyes,_ "shreya…main aur rohit wapas ghar aa rahe the, lekin galti se hum lakshminagar me usi jageh me phas gaye jaha Cid ki team encounter ke liye maujood thi. Isse pehle ki hum waha se nikal pate criminals aur cid ki taraf se firing hone lagi. Hum waha se nikal kar bhaag hi rahe the ki wo inspector Daya ne hume pakad liya." _Jigar told with blank face. Shreya was looking at him without blinking._

 _Jigar continued_ , "maine aur rohit ne usse bataya ki hum criminal nahi hain, hum to bas galti se us jagah me phas gaye hain. lekin usne humari koi baat nahi suni aur hume bahut buri tarah se mara." _Jigar said showing shreya his wounds._

" inspector daya? Jigar wo ek imandar cid officer hain, wo kisi begunaah ko nahi maar sakte." _Shreya said nodding her head._

" nahi shreya…aaj tak tumne uske bare me akhbaro me jo bhi padha hai wo sab jhooth hai…wo ek bahut hi bura insaan hai." _Jigar said with angry eyes._

" par rohit?" _shreya asked worriedly._

" shreya , humne usse bahut request kiya ki hume jane do…lekin usne rohit par apni gun taan di. Usne kaha ki wo janta hai ki hum dono criminals nahi hain. hum dono khush ho gaye ki ab wo hume jane dega. Lekin uske irade kuch aur hi the. Usne kaha ki, wo hum dono ko jinda wapas nahi jane dega , wo hum dono ko maar dalega, aur hume bhi criminals prove kar dega." _Jigar said in a broken voice._

" what? Its not possible, wo aisa kyun karenge?" _shreya asked in disbelief._

" humne bhi usse yahi pucha tha shreya, usne kaha ki, jitney jyada criminals ko marega , utne jyada medals milenge use. Kisi ko kya pata chalega ki kaun wakai criminal hai aur kaun nahi. Usne kaha ki use promotion chahiye, chahe uske liye use kisi begunaah ki jaan hi kyun na leni pade. Aur itna kehte hi usne rohit par goli chala di. Meri aankho ke samne rohit tadap raha tha, aur wo uspe goliyan barsaye ja raha tha. Main hi janta hu ki main kitni mushkil se waha se khud ki jaan bachakar bhaga. Shreya mujhe maaf kar do. Main rohit ko nahi bacha paya. Apni aankho ke samne uski jaan lete huye dekhta raha use, lekin main kuch nahi kar saka. Mujhe maaf kar dena shreya." _Jigar said joining his hands in front of shreya._

 _Shreya was stunned. She was unable to speak. she could not believe that she has lost her brother forever_. "asia nahi ho sakta…aisa nahi ho sakta _.." she broke down into tears._

" tumhe lagta hai main jhooth bol raha hu shreya, tumhari tarah main bhi to fan tha inspector daya ka, par apni aankho se uska asli chehra dekha hai maine. Main janta hu uska sach. Tum uske bare me jaisa sochti ho wo sab galat hai. Uska sach sirf wo hai jo maine tumhe bataya hai. Apni aankho se rohit ki laash dekhi hai maine. Mere samne dum toda usne. Mere paas uske khilaf koi saboot nahi hai. Siway in choto ke. Lekin tum chinta mat karo, main akela gawaah hu uske jurm ka. Main use chodunga nahi. Rohit ke khoon ki saza dilwa kar rahunga use." _Jigar said gritting his teeth._

" nahiiiiiiii…..Rohiiiiittttt…." _shreya started crying bitterly. If there was someone whom she could trust blindly except rohit then it was only Jigar. Shreya had no reason to not to believe on him._

 _ **Flashback over**_

"hellooo…kya sochne lagi…maine pucha ki kya kya padha hai mere bare me akhbaro me?" _daya asked calling shreya._

 _Shreya came out of her memories. She had tears but she composed herself. She tried to sound normal_ , " wo..Lakshminagar shootout …aapka last encounter to yaad hi hoga aapko…bas last time usi ki news padhi thi akhbaar me. Kitni bahaduri se maa giraya tha na aapne itne sare 'criminals' ko." _Shreya said glaring at him with her red eyes._

 _Before daya could say anything tarika spoke_ , " are han…wo encounter, itne sare criminals ko mara tha daya ne. acp sahab aur commissioner sahab to bahut impress huye daya se. ek aur medal pakka hai daya ke naam ka." _Tarika said proudly looking at daya._

" wakai…ek aur medal." _Shreya said and sighed_

" please bhabhi, I am not interested in medals, mera maksad sirf jurm ko khatam karna hai, humari society ko crime free banana hai. Lakshminagar encounter , was very tough for me. Usme humare kuch bahadur officers bhi mare gaye . mujhe apne un officers ki maut ka bahut dukh hai. Ye encounter scorpion gang ko khatam karne ke liye plan kiya gaya tha, but sadly hum us gang ko abhi tak khatam nahi kar paye" _Daya said sadly._

" wo to hai daya…aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki us encounter ke baad scorpion gang ka leader, tum par bahut bhadak gaya tha, aur tumhari gadi me wo blast bhi usi ganga ne karwaya hoga." _Tarika said in a serious voice._

"mujhpe wo attack kisne karwaya, bahut jald pata chal jayega bhabhi..humari team investigation kar rahi hai. Ye scorpion gang , aur uske leader ko cid ke hatho se koi nahi bacha sakta." _Daya said confidently._

 _Shreya was fuming in anger, listening their conversation. It was getting difficult for her to act normal infront of them. Encounter, gun, etc. their each and every word was reminding her of Rohit. She felt like crying ._

" excuse me, main bas abhi aayi." _She asked an excuse and ran away hiding her tears._

" are ise kya ho gaya." _Asked daya seeing shreya going._

" are kuch kaam yaad aa gaya hoga…tum chodo ye batao…" _said tarika and they got busy in their normal chit chat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** here ends the chapter. Hope it was good.

So what do you think, Jigar aur daya me se kaun sach bol raha hai aur kaun jhooth aur jo jhooth bol raha hai wo jhooth kyun bol raha hai?

Keep on guessing…

Some people are saying that this story is copied from SRK and Madhuri"s Anzaam. Guys you all are right on your own place. People may think like that, kisi injured insaan ko nayi zindagi dena, sirf isliye ki use baad me maar sako…this cocept is similar in both the stories, but only the concept is same, and nothing else. This story is a purely a result of my own imagination and creativity, I have not copied it from anywhere. Kai sari stories ke concepts same ho sakte hain. ek hi concept pe kai sari stories likhi ja sakti hain, but it doesn't meant that one story is copy of others.

Secondly, someone asked about Belladonna …don't remember your name, but let me tell you dear reader..I have not watched any of the parts of "hate story." I admit that my story's title is inspired by this movie. But I swear I have not watched it yet, and I don't have any idea, that Belladonna is also mentioned in any of the parts of this movie.It is just a big coincidence, nothing else.

Atropa Belladonna is one of the highly toxic plants. It is very common for botany students. I am also from botany background. I have read about this toxic very earlier in my academics. And now I seriously want to watch Hate story .

 **Charvi** , dear you asked about, Florence nightingale. Dear, she was a nurse like shreya in the story, popularly called as, "the lady with the lamp". So if you want to compliment a nurse, for her good service, you can say, that she is another 'Florence nightingale'. In last chapter, Jigar called shreya as the great Florence nightingale because he thought that shreya is trying to be great like her, when she said to take care of daya, instead of killing him.

Hope you all are satisfied with my replies…

Thank you all for reading and liking the story…stay tuned for some more twists and turns in the story.

Keep loving dareya…

Love you all..

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Shreya came running in her room, she closed the door and burst out into tears. She put her palm on her mouth to suppress the sounds of crying. She kept on sobbing silently without making any sound. She then moved to her bags and took out photo frame of Rohit. She caressed it softly. Some tears dropped on the frame. She wiped them and hugged it near her heart and broke down into tears. She was crying silently when her cellphone started ringing. She kept the frame back in her bag, and wiped off her tears. Then she looked at her cellphone. It was Jigar. She received the call._

"Hel..llo" _she said in a wet voice. Jigar immediately understood that she is crying._

"Shreya... Tum ro rahi ho?.. Kya hua? Are you fine?" _Jigar asked in concern._

"Yes Jigar, I am alright" _she said composing herself._

"Shreya, main janta hu tum kyun ro rahi ho, but shreya aise rone se to kuch nahi hone wala na. Tum Jis mission par nikali ho, usme rona aur emotional hona allowed nahi hai. You have to be strong." _Jigar said softly to make her calm down._

"I know Jigar, but its really tough... wo insaan mere samne baithkar badi badi baate kar raha hai. log uski tareefo ke pul baandh rahe hain. Uske ghar ki dewaro par saje medals pe mujhe Rohit ke khoon ke dhabbe dikh rahe hain Jigar. Tum hi batao kaise sambhalu main khud ko, kaise?" _Shreya said in a broken voice._

"Dekho shreya, tum kuch bhi aisa mat Karna jisse use tumhari asliyat pata chal jaye. Agar use pata chal gaya ki tum kaun ho to humara sara plan barbaad ho jayega. Tum apna badla kabhi nahi le paogi aur na hi Rohit ko insaaf dila paogi. Aur ho sakta hai ki tumhara sach janne ke baad wo tumhe bhi maar dale, wo bahut hi cruel insaan hai, kuch bhi kar sakta hai. Main bas, ye keh raha hu ki, Jo bhi Karna soch samajh kar Karna. Wo log already tumse impressed hain, bas uski family ka dil jeetne ki koshish Karo, ek baar tumne unke dil me jageh bana li to tumhara kaam aur bhi asaan ho jayega, koi tumpe kabhi shak nahi karega. Shreya tum sun rahi ho na main kya keh raha hu?" _Jigar asked shreya to ensure that she is listening to him._

"Han Jigar... Don't worry... Jaisa tumne kaha, waise hi karungi main. Mera badla jaroor pura hoga. I'll talk to you later. Bye" _she said and disconnected the call._

 _Here abhijeet was in daya's room. They were busy in some normal chats._

"Daya, Acp saab Kolkata se wapas aa gaye hain. Unhone kaha ki wapas aate hi wo Scorpion gang ko khatam karne ke liye ek nayi aur pehle se majboot strategy banayege. Ye gang pure desh me fail raha hai. Ye gang Kolkata me bhi active hai." _Abhijeet said putting his cellphone back in his pocket after talking to acp._

"Hmm..Bhai is gang ko khatam Karna bahut jaruri ho gaya hai. Humare desh ke youngster ko galat raste par le jakar unki life aur humare desh ka future barbaad kar rahe hain." _Daya said worriedly._

"Ha daya. Acp Saab tumhare bare me puch rahe the, maine unhe bata diya hai ki tumhari treatment ghar pe hi chal rahi hai. Kyunki hospital ki security pe mujhe bharosa nahi tha. Acp saab tumse milne kal shaam ko aayenge." _Abhijeet told daya. Suddenly he remembered something_."are han daya, wo tumne apna khud ka ek plan of work taiyar kiya tha na, scorpions ke against. Kaha rakhi hai wo file. I want to study that." _Abhijeet asked to daya._

"Bhai wo, waha us shelf me hoga. Green color ki file hai." _Daya told abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet went and opened the shelf in another corner of the room. Abhijeet was searching the file. He got the file and took it out, in between a tiny box fell out from the shelf. Abhijeet was confused, he bent down and picked it up. He opened the box and was shocked to see a pair of beautiful white stone earrings. He came to daya_.

"Ye kya hai daya, tumhari secret aur confidential files ke beech me ye earrings? Ye kaisa secret hai? Kiske liye lekar rakha tha?" _Abhijeet asked with a mischievous smile._

"Bhai, aap bhi bas, main bhala ye sab kiske liye khariduga? Wo actually ye kisi ki amanat hai mere paas, bas usi ko lautana hai." _Daya said remembering something._

"Amanat? Kiski amanat?" _Abhijeet asked confusingly._

"Bhai darasal baat ye hai ki wo Lakshminagar shootout se pehle main kuch undercover cops ke sath investigation ke liye ek jewelry shop me gaya tha. Unme se ek undercover officer tha Abhinav, wo in earrings ko dekhkar ruk gaya."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Yes officer, kya hua, come on let's go." _Said daya seeing abhinav standing and looking at those earrings ._

"Sir, just a minute please! Mujhe ye earrings kharidni hai." _Said abhinav._

 _Daya confusingly came near him. He looked at the earrings and smiled_ _at him_. "Oh earrings, kya baat hai bhai ! Hum yaha itne secret aur hi-fi mission pe kaam kar rahe hain aur tumhe girlfriend ke liye tohfe lene ki padi hai." _Daya said mockingly._

 _Abhinav smiled at him_ , "nahi sir, girlfriend ke liye nahi, ye earrings main apni Behan ke liye le raha hu." _Abhinav said and took those earrings with white stones_ , "sir, uske alawa is duniya me mera koi nahi hai. Main uske liye duniya ki har khushi kharidna chahta hu. Maine use abhi tak bataya nahi hai ki main ek undercover Cid officer hu. Acp sir ne mana kiya tha apne bare me kisi ko bhi kuch bhi batane ke liye. Unhone to humara naam aur ID tak change karwa diya. Meri Behan ko bhi lagta hai ki main kisi jewelry shop me kaam karta hu. Bas ghar se aate waqt earrings ki farmaish kar di. Wo mujhse kabhi kabhar hi kuch mangti hai. Itne dino baad kuch maanga hai usne, nahi le gaya to use bahut bura lagega." _Said abhinav recalling his sister._

 _Daya smiled and kept his hand on his shoulder._ "Tum apni Behan ko bahut miss kar rahe ho na."

"Han sir, kitne dino se use dekha nahi, baat bhi nahi ki hai, bahut yaad aa rahi hai uski." _Abhinav said sadly._

"Don't worry, bahut jald ye mission complete hone wala hai. Uske baad tum apne ghar ja sakte ho, apni Behan se Milne. Tumhara ye tohfa dekh kar bahut khush hogi wo. Aur jab use pata chalega ki tum cid ke liye kaam karte ho na to naaj hoga use apne bhai par." _Daya said patting his back._

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

"Oh..phir ye earrings tumhare paas kaise aa gayi?" _Abhijeet asked looking at those earrings_.

"Bhai darasal, abhinav ne earrings kharid kar apni pocket me rakh liya. Phir hum apne kaam me busy ho gaye. Abhinav aur main ek hi gadi me the. shayad isi beech uski jeb se ye earrings meri gadi me gir gaye. Jab maine dekha tab tak to abhinav ja chuka tha. Maine socha ki agle din use wapas kar dunga. Par agle hi din hume wo Lakshminagar shootout pe Jana pada. Abhinav bhi humari team me tha. Unfortunately, scorpion gang se fight ke dauran us gang ke hi kisi member ne abhinav ko..." _Daya couldn't speak further_. "Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki us shootout me abhinav shahid ho jayega. Waise to humare Kai aur officers bhi shaheed huye the, lekin sabse jyada gam mujhe abhinav ki maut ka hai." _Daya said sadly._

"Oh...so sad, aur uski Behan, pata nahi us bechari ko pata bhi hai ya nahi ki uska bhai ab is duniya me nahi raha." _Said abhijeet sadly._

"Bhai, maine socha tha ki uski Behan ko dhundhkar ye earrings use saunp dunga. Uske bhai ka aakhiri tohfa usko milna hi chahiye. Lekin phir mujhpe wo attack.. Bas ek baar main apne pairo par khada ho jaun, sabse pehle uski Behan ko dhundhna hi mera maksad hai." _Said daya._

"Hmm...wo bechari bhi apne bhai ka intejar kar rahi hogi. Hum use uska bhai to nahi Lauta sakte kam se kam uske bhai ki taraf se uske liye ye aakhiri tohfa to us tak pahucha hi sakte hain." _Abhijeet said sadly._

 _Abhijeet was about to keep the earrings back when shreya entered the room and spotted the earrings in his hand._

"Ye earrings?" _She asked looking at those earrings._

"Are shreya, ye earrings kisi ko dene ke liye rakhi hain daya ne, Dekho kaisi hain?" _Abhijeet asked showing them to shreya._

 _Shreya took those earrings in her hands and got lost in her memories._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rohit was tying his shoelaces and was ready to leave on his job. Shreya came and started combing his hairs lovingly._

" Rohit, tum jewelry ki shop me kaam karte ho na, lekin mere liye aaj tak ek bhi jewelry lekar nahi aaye." _Shreya said in a sweet complaining tone._

 _Rohit smiled at her_ , "achha tujhe kab se jewelries ka shauk lag gaya.?"

"Rohit, wo Tina hai na, pata hai kal wo bahut khoobsurat earrings pehan kar aayi thi. Maine itni khoosurat earrings pehle kabhi nahi dekhi. Usme na white stones lage huye the, marble ke jaise, shining and glossy. Tina ke boyfriend ne gift kiye the. Kitna bhaw kha rahi thi wo moti. Pure hospital me ghoom ghoomkar apni earrings dikha rahi thi. Gusse me aakar maine bhi keh diya ki mere bhai ne bhi mujhe aisi hi earrings gift ki hain. To usne kaha ki kuch dino baad uski engagement hai, aur usne mujhse wahi earrings pehankar aane ke liye kaha hai." _Shreya said making a puppy face._

"What? Shreya tu bhi na, tu us Tina se jalti hai. Jealousy insaan se kuch bhi karwa sakti hai. Dobara tu kisi ki cheeje dekh kar jealous nahi hogi. Bahut buri baat hai ye. " _Rohit said packing his stuff._

"Wo sab to theek hai, lekin agar ab main waise earrings pehankar uski engagement me nahi gayi to meri to naak hi Kat jayegi na us Tina ke samne. Rohit tum chahte ho ki meri insult ho sabke samne. Tum apni Behan ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte. Ek chota sa tohfa hi to maang rahi hu, kaun sa diamond earrings maang rahi hu." _Shreya said almost pleading to him with puppy eyes._

 _Rohit cupped her face_ , "tu bhi na, buddhu kahi ki, aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki tu kuch mange aur main na laun. Is baar wapas aaunga to tere liye white stones wali earrings lekar hi aaunga samjhi." _He said patting her cheek._

 _Shreya smiled and hugged him_ , "mujhe pata hai. Aur han earrings na mile to na sahi, paise na ho to faltu overtime mat Karna. Bas tum jaldi se wapas aa Jana, I'll miss you." _She said resting her head on his chest._

 _Rohit separated her and kissed her forehead_. "I'll miss you to, achha chal ab emotional fool wali baate band kar, ek achhi si smile de. " _he said and shreya smiled sweetly at him._

 _ **Flashback over**_

"Ye to bilkul waisi hi earrings hain." _Shreya thought looking at those earrings._

"Are shreya, kya hua, maine pucha ki earrings kaisi hai?" _Abhijeet asked loudly._

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts_. " oh ..ji sir bahut khoobsurat hain. Waise kiske liye hain." _She asked with a sweet smile._

"Bas hain kisi ke liye, tum wo earrings chodo, idhar aao ye pillow hatao yaha se." _Daya said rudely._

 _Shreya looked at him. She unwillingly gave the earrings back to abhijeet and came near daya to adjust the pillows beside him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** So it is now clear that rohit was an undercover cop. But shreya is unaware of his job.

What actually happened, how rohit actually died, or say how he was killed, are some important questions.

Aur rohit ne shreya ke liye jo gift liya tha, wo luckily daya ke paas hai. Kya daya ko pata chal payega ki abhinav yani rohit ki wo behan shreya hi hai. Kya shreya ko apne bhai ka aakhiri tohfa mil payega?

To know all that stay tuned…you guys are good guessers…keep guessing, everything will be revealed soon.

Keep loving dareya. love you all so much.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Shreya was successfully serving daya hiding her identity, her motive, her pain and her tears. She used to cry locking herself in her room whenever she felt weak. But she was also successful in winning their trust._

 _Abhijeet, tarika and even the little girl shraddha, they all were extremely impressed with her caring nature, sweet and polite behaviour. Shraddha has now started calling her "didi". Shreya too had unknowingly developed a sweet bond of affection with daya's family._

 _And daya, he was too rude to her, earlier. But gradually he had to change his behaviour. He had now become comparatively softer to her. He felt a strong urge to know his beautiful nurse more and more._

 _It was shraddha's birthday. Tarika had arranged a small party for her birthday girl_

"are shreya. Tum party me kya pehan rahi ho?" _tarika asked shreya._

" mam, abhi tak to maine kuch socha nahi. Main soch rahi thi ki…" _shreya started but tarika cut her._

"shreya, tum ye sari kyun nahi pehanti? Dekho kitna pyara colour hai, aur pallu ka design bhi bahut khoobsurat hai, tum par bahut suit karega." _Tarika said showing shreya one of her sari._

"no..mam..main ye kaise le sakti hu? ye to bahut expensive lag rahi hai." _Shreya said hesitantly._

"oh come on shreya. You are not just daya's nurse. Itne dino se humare sath humare ghar me reh rahi ho, you are like a family. Please take it shreya." _Tarika said and forcefully put the sari in her hands._

 _Shreya was overwhelmed seeing tarika's love and affection for her. She smiled and accepted the sari._

 _Party was about to begun. Shreya wore that sari and made herself ready. Just then she got a call from Jiagr._

"han jigar, kya baat hai?" _shreya asked setting her hair._

"shreya, I want to meet you." _Replied Jigar from other side._

"lekin Jigar, main tumse abhi nahi mil sakti. Ghar me choti si party hai, main bahar nahi aa sakti." _Shreya said reluctantly_.

"shreya, I don't care, mujhe tumse milna hai, abhi isi waqt. Bahut jaroori baat karni hai tumse. Koi bhi bahana banao, but aao. Main Big sea Mall me tumhara wait kar raha hu. tumhe aana hi hoga." _Jigar said adamantly and cut the call._

" ye Jigar bhi na, pata nahi kya jaroori baat karni hai, phone pe nahi bol sakta tha. Ab main kya karu, kaise jaun bahar?" _shreya was murmuring when she got an idea, and moved out._

 _She reached Big Sea Mall. Jiagr was roaming around the shops waiting for shreya. His eyes got stuck on her when he saw her entering the mall with a tiny handbag . She was in sari, looking extremely beautiful. Shreya spotted Jigar and moved towards him but Jigar was already lost in her._

 **Bheegi bheegi sadko pe main tera intejar karu…**

 **Dheere dheere dil ki jameen ko tere hi naam karu..**

 **Khud ko main yun kho du, ki phir na paun…**

 **Haule haule zindagi ko ab tere hawale karu..**

 **Sanam re…sanam re…**

 **Tu mera sanma hua re..**

 **Karam re…karam re…**

 **Tera mujhpe karam hua re..**

"Jigar, kya ho gaya? Jaldi bolo kya baat karni thi tumhe?" _shreya asked looking at him._

 _Jigar came out of his trance_ , "shreya, tumne aaj sari pehni hai?" _he asked still straing at her._

" han, kyun achhi nahi lag rahi hu?" _shreya asked checking her look._

" nahi shreya, mera wo matlab nahi tha. Infact tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho?" _jigar said absent mindedly staring at her._

"achha achha… thanks, chalo ab jaldi bolo khun bulaya mujhe?" _shreya asked_ .

" wo to main bhool gaya." _Jigar said carelessly_.

"what? Bhool gaya? Jigar mujhe aisa majak bilkul pasand nahi. Bataya tha maine ghar me party hai. Shraddha ke liye gift le aane ka bahana banakar main yaha aayi hu. sab mera wait kar rahe honge. Shhraddha ne to kaha hai ki wo mere bina cake bhi cut nahi karegi. Mere paas tumhare aise faltu ke majak ke liye bilkul waqt nahi hai. Main ja rahi hu." _shreya yelled at him and turned to go. But Jigar caught her wrist._

 _Shreya turned and looked at him_ , " Jigar, hath chodo."

"lo chod diya." _Jigar said leaving her hand_. "lekin mujhe ye dekhkar bahut dukh hus shreya ki apne dost ke faltu ke majak ke liye tumhare paas waqt nahi hai, lekin apne dushman ki family ke liye bahut waqt hai. Tum bhool gayi ki ye family jinke liye tum itna pyar luta rahi ho, ye tohfe kharid rahi ho na, wo us insaan ki family hai, jisne tumhare bhai ka khoon kiya hai." _Jigar said gritting his teeth._

" Jigar, tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho. main manti hu ki ye family usi insaan ki hai, but uski family ka in sab se koi lena dena nahi, wo log bahut achhe hain. aur wo choti si bachhi, wo mujhse bahut pyar karti hai. Uski in sabme kya galti. Kisi ek insaan ke gunaah ki saza bakiyo ko kyun mile. Ek mamuli si nurse ko itna pyar aur apnapan aaj tak kisi ne nahi diya Jigar. Wo log mujhe apni family ka hissa mante hain." _Shreya said trying to make jigar understand her point of view, but Jigar was too furious to listen and understand anything._

" huhh…kya baat hai, kal ko tumhe uski family se bhi utni hi nafrat thi. Aur unke sath kuch waqt bita lene ke baad aaj wo sab tumhe achhe lagne lage. Tum unhe apna samajhne lagi. You are great shreya. Mujhe dar hai ki kahi kuch dino ke baad tumhe wo daya bhi achha na lagne lage. Apni nafart aur uske gunah ko bhulakar kahi wo bhi tumhe apna na lagne lage." _Jigar said with burning red eyes._

" Just shut up Jigar!bahut ho gaya. Kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho. mujhe achhi tarah se pata hai ki kaun mera dost hai aur kaun mera dushman, aur tumhe mujhe baar baar ye yaad dilane ki jarurat nahi." _Shreya yelled at him and just left from there without even looking at him._

 _She came back to daya's house. Soon the party started._

 _Shreya went in daya's room to bring him out in the hall. Daya was stunned seeing her in sari._

"kya baat hai? Shreya sehgal sari me?" _daya commented eying at her._

"Jiii, kya shreya sehgal sari nahi pehan sakti?" _shreya said smiling at him._

 _She came near him and held his hand. She supported him to get up from the bed and made him sit on the wheel chair._

"whatever, but aaj tum bilkul tarika bhabhi ki tarah lag rahi ho." _daya said looking at her._

" thanks for the compliment Mr. Shetty. Waise mere paas aapke liye kuch hai." _Shreya said and put a box in his hands._

" kya hai ye?' _daya asked looking at the box._

" isme ek barbie doll hai. Shraddha ki favourite. Usne mujhe bataya tha ki aap uske birthday pe use barbie doll gift karte hain. to main aapke liye ye lene gayi thi. Aap ye shraddha ko de deejiyega. Wo bahut khush ho jayegi." _Shreya said with a sweet smile._

" oh shreya…kaise thanks bolu main tumhe. You knoe mujhe bahut bura lag raha tha, ki main is baar shraddha ke liye gift lene nahi ja sakta. But ye….thanks a lot shreya." _Daya said admiring the box in his hands._

" you are welcome Mr. Shetty. Main apne kisi bhi patient ko kabhi bhi kisi bhi baat ke liye week nahi feel karne deti. You are still the same, nothing has changed." _Shreya said smiling._

 _Daya was lost in her. Just then tarika called shreya._

"ji aa rahi hu." _she replied and looked at daya_ , "ek minute" _she bent and moved her fingers in his hair and set his hair ._ "hmm…cool, chalen?" _she said and went behind him and brought him on the wheel chair in the hall._

 _Everybody was celebrating the birthday party , but daya was celebrating the rise of a new feeling in his heart._

 _At midnight it was half past twelve. Daya felt thirsty. He looked at shreya sleeping peacefully on the nearby couch. It was shreya's own decision to sleep in his room on the couch to stay always near him because daya may need her anytime._

 _Daya looked at the Jug kept on the table beside the bed. He forwarded his hand to grab the Jug but it was out of his reach. He tried more and more, stretching his hand and entire body. Somehow he succeed in grabbing the handle of the Jug, he tried to drag it towards him but unfortunately the Jug fell on the floor with a loud noise and spilled the whole water on the floor._

 _Shreya opened her eyes with a jerk hearing the loud noise of falling something. She immediately got up and switched on the lights. She was shocked seeing daya on the edge of the bed. She looked at the floor and found the Jug lying on the floor. She understood everything and rushed to him._

"Mr. Shetty, ye kya kar rahe the aap? Ye Jug kaise gira?" _shreya asked in concern._

" wo main pani lene ki koshish kar raha tha, lekin galti se Jug hath se choot gaya." _Daya said lowering his head._

"what? Itni door se aap Jug uthane ki koshish kaise kar rahe the. Aap khud gir jate to. Pani chahiye tha to aap mujhe bol sakte the na. ek baar aawaj laga dete. Main yaha aapke room me couch pe kyun soti hu. taki aapko kisi bhi waqt agar meri jarurat pade to aap mujhse keh sake. Phir kyun nahi aawaj di aapne mujhe?" _shreya said scolding him ._

" tum so rahi thi to mujhe laga faltu ka jara se pani ke liye tumhari neend kyun kharab karu, isliye" _daya said looing at her._

"achha! Mr shetty, patient main nahi aap hain, care ki jarurat aapko hai, mujhe nahi. Raat ko main gehri neend me nahi soti. Khaskar tab jab main apne patient ke sath hu." _shreya sighed_ , " anyway, main pani lekar aati hu."

 _She picked up the jug and went out to bring water. Daya saw her going and rested his head on the bed rest._ " hmm…aaj tak kisi ki himmat nahi hui mujhe is tarah se daantne ki, aur ye ladki…" _daya smiled nodding his head._

 _Here shreya was filling the Jug. She thought_ , " use pyas lagi hai, mujhe to khush hona chahiye, use pani ke liye tadapte huye dekhkar, lekin nahi. Turant Jug uthakar pani lene aa gayi. Huhh! Tadapne do thodi der aur pyas se." _she said with an evil grin on her face, and emptied the Jug._

 _But next moment she again became restless realising that daya is waiting for her. He needs water. She felt like her own throat drying. She was herself feeling daya's thirst. She jerked her thoughts and again started filling water into the jug_. "urghh…mujhse nahi hota ye. Pata nahi kyun itni bechaini ho rahi hai, use tadapta dekhkar. Khushi kyun nahi hoti mujhe?" _She was murmuring to herself. She filled the Jug and immediately rushed to him._

 _Daya was waiting for her closing his eyes, when shreya entered the room._

"Mr shetty, I am sorry wo, kitchen me billi ghus gayi thi to usko bhagane me thodi der ho gayi. Ye leejiye pani." _She said apologizing for delay. She poured the water in the glass and gave it to him._

 _Daya took the glass and emptied it in one go and asked for another. Now shreya realized how strongly he needed the water. She did not know why but cursed herself, and again filled his glass with water._

"thanks" _daya uttered keeping the empty glass on the table._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "what thanks? Ab aap ki is harkat ki wajeh se mujhe raat bhar neend nahi aayegi. Pata nahi kab kya tod phod karne lage aap.? Ab please kuch bhi chahiye to mujhe aawaj laga diya kariye. Kya aapko sharm aati hai mujhse help lete huye?" _shreya asked narrowing her eyebrows._

 _Daya smiled at her,_ "nahi, tumhe irritate karne me maja aata hai. Jab tum mujhpe aise chillati ho to bahut achha lagta hai."

"achha, aapko daant khana achha lagta hai. Main kya gana ga kar daant lagati hu jo aapko itna achha lagta hai." _Shreya asked resting her hands on her waist._

"nahi…bas aise hi, thoda apna sa lagta hai tumhara dantna." _Daya said this time looking directly into her eyes._

 _Shreya went silent. She looked into his eyes and found herself going deeper._

 _Jigar's words echoed into her mind_ , _**"Mujhe dar hai ki kahi kuch dino ke baad tumhe wo daya bhi achha na lagne lage. Apni nafart aur uske gunah ko bhulakar kahi wo bhi tumhe apna na lagne lage"**_

 _shreya broke the eyelock and looked away_. "good night Mr. Shetty." _She whispered and silently moved towards the couch. She turned off the lights and lied down, but she could still feel his eyes on her._

"good night Ms. Sehgal" _daya replied with a smile and he too lied down._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: sorry for this late update. Just hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Upcoming chapters will have some new twists, entry of a new character, and daya and shreya's romance too.**

 **So guys stay tuned ….**

 **Keep loving dareya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Shreya remembered her last meeting with Jigar. She remembered how badly she talked to him that day._

"Mujhe Jigar se itne bure tarike se baat nahi karni chahiye thi. Use kitna bura laga hoga. Kitna hurt kiya maine use. Wo mera itna achha dost hai. Sirf meri khushi hi to chahta hai wo, aur main hu ki bas." _She sighed_ , " I think mujhe Jigar se sorry bolna chahiye."

 _She dialled his number but he didn't receive._

"Lagta hai mujhse abhi tak naraj hai, phone bhi nahi utha raha. Umm...ek kaam karti hu, ghar jakar hi mil leti hu." _She thought and managed her time to go outside._

 _She went to Jigar's home. She rang the bell. Jigar was unaware about the visitor. He was smoking a cigarette. Holding the cigarette in his mouth and the lighter in another hand, he opened the door_.

 _As the door opened shreya smiled seeing him. But Jigar was shocked like hell. He took out the cigarette from his mouth, and hid the cigarette and lighter as quickly as he could._

 _But still he was too late, shreya had noticed the cigarette. Because her smile faded away the next moment._

"Jigar tum cigarette pi rahe the?" _She asked entering the house._

"Na...nahi...nahi to." _Jigar tried to speak and hide the stupid materials in his hand._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , "to phir tum ye peeche kya chupa rahe ho, dikhao mujhe?" _Shreya demanded glaring at him._

"Shreya... wo .." _Jigar began but shreya's wide angry eyes made him to surrender. He showed his both hands to shreya like a scared kid forwarding his hands in front of his strict teacher._

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief. He was holding a lighter in his one hand and a cigarette in another._

"So you lied to me. Tumne mujhse promise liya tha smoking quit karne ka, phir ye sab kya hai han?" _Shreya asked snatching the lighter from his hand._

 _Jigar threw the cigarette away, and held his both ears cutely_. "I am really sorry shreya. This is the last time, aaj ke baad se no smoking, I swear."

 _Shreya glared at him again_. "Har baar tum yahi kehte ho ki ye last time hai. Jigar tum samajhte kyun nahi, ye tumhari health ke liye kitna harmful hai. At least ek nurse ke dost hone ke nate hi smoking chod do please." _She said looking at him with concern._

"Theek hai madam, aapki khatir kuch bhi chodne ke liye taiyar hu. Smoking kya cheej hai." _Jigar said in a dramatic tone._

 _Shreya smiled and looked at the lighter. She unknowingly struck the sparkwheel, and the lighter lit up with a sweet melodious musical tune. Which dragged shreya's attention towards the lighter. She was amused by the musical tune._

"Oh wow... Such a lovely tune. Its amazing. Jigar ye to bahut hi pyara hai . kaha se liya?" _Shreya asked again listening to the tune._

"Bas aise hi kisi dost ne gift kiya tha. Sach kahu shreya to is lighter ki wajeh se hi main smoking nahi chod pa raha." _Jigar said carelessly._

"Achha to ye baat hai, to theek hai aaj se ye lighter main rakh leti hu. Na tumhare paas ye lighter hoga aur na tumhe smoke karne ka man karega, right?" _Shreya said winking at him._

"Nahi shreya please, mujhe ye lighter wapas kar do, I promise main ab kabhi cigarette nahi piyunga." _Jigar said pleading to her._

 _After teasing him a little more shreya returned the lighter to him._

"Achha batao tum yaha kaise? Sab theek chal raha hai?" _Jigar asked her offering a seat._

"Ha sab theek chal raha hai. Bas tumse us din ke liye sorry bolna tha. Tum naraj ho gaye the na mujhse." _Shreya said sadly._

 _Jigar smiled at her_ , "come on shreya. Main tumse kabhi naraj ho sakta hu kya? Ha thoda bura laga tha mujhe, but tumne aisa jaan boojhkar to nahi kiya tha na. Main tumhari situation samajh sakta hu. Tumhari jegah koi bhi hota to wo bhi aise hi behave karta. Just forget that, but I am so happy ki kam se kam isi bahane tum mujhse Milne to aayi. "

 _Shreya smiled at him._

"Aur wo daya ka kya haal hai? Kitna waqt lagega use wapas pehle jaisa hone me?" _Jigar asked with serious expression_.

"Umm...I can't say Jigar, aaj doctor aane wale hain uski recovery examine karne, dekhti hu kya report aati hai. Main bas chahti hu ki wo jald se jald apne pairo par khada ho sake. Aur main apne maksad ko anjaam tak pahucha saku." _Shreya said with a determined face._

"Wo din bahut jald aayega shreya, don't worry. Tum apne maksad Me jaroor kamyab hogi. Rohit ke khooni ko uske gunaah ki saza Milkar rahegi." _Jigar said in an aggressive tone._

 _They talked to each other for some more minutes and then shreya left from there._

 _As soon as shreya left, Jigar smirked at her and took out another cigarette from his pocket and started smoking._

"Sorry shreya." _He said releasing the smoke from his mouth._

 _In afternoon tarika came back to home to take lunch for abhijeet and herself._

 _She packed the lunch box and instructed shreya for daya's lunch._

"Shreya, ye shraddha ka lunch hai, wo school se aati hi hogi, please use khila dena. Tara (maid) ke hath se to wo khati hi nahi. Aur han ye maine daya ke liye bhi lunch bana Diya hai, use khila dena, main nikalti hu late ho raha hai." _Tarika said all that in a hurry and moved outside, then she remembered something and stopped_. "Aur han shreya wo peanut butter hai na, wo sirf shraddha ke parathe pe lagana, daya ko peanut allergy hai, tumhe to pata hi hoga, use galti se bhi mat dena." _Tarika said and left after receiving an affirmation nod from shreya._

 _As tarika left shreya looked at the peanut butter,_ "hmm..I see , peanut se allergy? Jara main bhi dekhu kitni severe hai ye allergy." _She flashed an evil smile and intensionally applied that butter on daya's paratha. She then moved to his room with the food tray in her hands._

"Mr Shetty! Its lunch time. Chaliye lunch kar leejiye." _Shreya said in an extra sweet voice._

 _Daya, who was reading a novel, smiled at his beautiful nurse and sat straight on the bed._

 _Shreya kept the food tray on the table. Daya was hungry at that time so he was eagerly waiting for His lunch. Shreya took a small portion of the paratha having a thin layer of the butter, and made daya to eat that._

 _Unaware of the upcoming danger daya opened his mouth and ate that. As soon as His taste buds recognized the taste of peanut butter, daya started coughing badly._

"What happened Mr Shetty? Are you okay?" _Shreya asked showing fake concern._

 _But daya's condition became worse, he started sneezing and coughing._

 _Shreya was secretly enjoying it. But her face expressions changed to a serious one as daya started breathing heavily._

"Mr shetty, kya ho gaya aapko?" _Shreya squealed._

 _Daya was feeling a burning sensation and itching in his throat and mouth. He was feeling dizziness and was gradually losing his consciousness._

 _Shreya was scared now. She held his wrist and checked his pulse. She was shocked as his pulse rate was declining._

"Oh my God... Mr shetty.. Ye kya ho gaya aapko." _Shreya was so scared now. She made daya lie down on the bed and started rubbing his chest._

 _Daya was struggling with shortness of breaths. He held shreya's hand as if he was pleading her to save his life._

 _Shreya shivered just thinking about the outcome of her silly act. She cupped his face and started patting his cheeks._

 _She didn't come to know when her eyes got filled with tears_. "Mr Shetty... I am so sorry... Please open your eyes. Please look at me." _Shreya said crying bitterly._

"Shre...shhr.." _Daya tried to say her name but he was unable to speak due to shortness of breathing, and a heavy throat. He just made his grip on shreya's hand stronger._

 _Shreya too held his hand tightly in order to assure him that she is there with him, and she will not let anything bad happen to him._

 _Shreya was crying while caressing his arms. Suddenly she remembered the doctor's instructions and the treatment to cure this allergy. Yes she had an epinephrine injector in her kit as her patient was an allergic to peanuts._

 _She gulped her saliva, and wiped off her tears_. "Mr shetty... Just a minute han, main abhi aayi, kuch nahi hoga aapko." _She said and literally ran to get the injector._

 _She returned within a couple of minutes. Till then daya had become unconscious._

 _Without wasting another second she gave him the injection. And started praying for him._

 _She caressed his forehead and his palms_. "Mr shetty, please aankhe kholiye. Kuch nahi hoga aapko. Please aankhe kholiye." _She was crying loudly sitting near him_.

 _After some minutes daya gained his consciousness back and opened his eyes._

 _He saw shreya crying placing her head on his hand._

"Shreya.." _Daya uttered her name in a weak voice._

 _Hearing his voice shreya lifted her head up and looked at him. She rubbed her tears._

"Mr Shetty, aap...aap theek hain? Thank God!" _She closed her eyes thanking God for making daya alright so soon._

"Han but, tum ro kyun rahi ho?" _Daya asked looking into her teary eyes._

 _It was then, when shreya actually realized the tears in her eyes. She thought_ , "ye kya, main ro rahi hu? Par kyun? When I am here only to kill him then for what I am crying seeing him almost dying. Us Jaanlewa allergy ki wajeh se tadap wo raha tha, aur jaan meri nikal rahi thi? "

 _She came out of her thoughts, and made herself normal. Then she looked at daya,_ "Mr shetty, wo...I am so sorry, mujhe aapki allergy ke bare me pehle se pata tha phir bhi maine galti se aapko peanut butter khila diya. Sharm aati hai mujhe khud ko nurse kehte huye. Itni badi galti kaise ho sakti hai mujhse." _She said with a heavy throat._

"Relax shreya, tumne jaanboojhkar thodi na aisa kiya, it happens, galti to kisi se bhi ho sakti hai." _Daya said softly, looking at her._

"Nahi Mr shetty, meri ye galti maafi ke layak nahi hai. Aapki dekhbhaal Karna hi meri duty hai, aur main apni duty sahi se nahi nibha payi. Agar aapko meri is galti ki wajeh se kuch ho jata to..." _Shreya said sobbing._

"Its alright shreya, kuch hua to nahi na, see I am absolutely fine. Aur tum guilty feel mat Karo. Tum apni duty bahut achhe se nibha rahi ho. Aur mujhe pata hai tumhare rehte huye, mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta." _Daya said looking lovingly into her eyes._

 _Shreya was speechless at his statement. She looked into his eyes. He had so much trust on her. Shreya felt ashamed on herself. She was playing with someone's trust and belief. Yes he is the bloody murderer of her beloved brother and she is there to kill him but every time she tries to harm him, she feels so much guilt. She never felt happiness, seeing him in pain or trouble. Why? She had no answer._

"Achha.. Ab main theek hu, ab to mera hath chod do" _daya said naughtily to make her laugh._

 _Shreya realized that she was still holding his hand. She felt embarrassed and immediately left his hand and shifted a little away from him. She took a glance at him and found him staring at her. Shreya tried to divert him._

"Mr shetty, ek request hai, please aap ye baat abhijeet ji aur tarika ji ko mat bataiyega. Warna agar unhe pata chala ki maine itni badi laparwahi ki to, wo mujhe yaha se bhaga denge. Mujhe aapke Aas paas bhi nahi phatakne denge." _Shreya said very innocently._

"Theek hai nahi bataunga, to iska matlab tum humesha mere aas paas rehna chahti ho?" _Daya said with a fixed gaze on her face._

"Ji ? Wo...main bas ye nahi chahti ki koi mujhe meri Job se nikal de!" _She said trying to avoid any eye contact with him._

 _Daya just smiled at her in return. While shreya made herself busy in some works to avoid daya._

 _Sometimes later daya's doctor came to examine him._

"Hmm...very nice, Mr shetty you are recovering really faster. I am so happy seeing your reports." _Said the doctor smiling broadly._

 _Shreya and daya too smiled_.

"Doctor, aap bas mujhe ye bataiye ki abhi aur kitna waqt lagega, mujhe apne pairo par khada ho pane me. Main bore ho gaya hu is wheelchair se." _Daya said complaining like a kid._

"Mr shetty, have some patience. Agar sab kuch theek raha to bas 1 or two weeks more. Bas ye samajh leejiye ki kuch hi din me aapko is wheelchair se chutkara mil jayega. Aur aapki is nurse se bhi, hospital me sab shreya ko bahut miss kar rahe hain." _Doctor said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya, who was smiling, became sad hearing that she is there with daya only for just some more weeks. She didn't know why she was sad but there was definitely something which she was not willing to leave. Maybe some untold relations with these people._

 _Shreya jerked her thoughts and looked at daya. He too was looking at her with sad expressions._

"Well, shreya ab main chalta hu. Aise hi apni duty nibhati raho. And Mr shetty, see you next Saturday. Take care." _The doctor left after bidding a goodbye to daya and shreya_.

 _As the doctor went shreya came near daya_. "Congrats Mr Shetty, bas kuch aur din, phir aapko na to wheelchair ki jarurat padegi aur na meri." _she said smiling but a kind of sadness was clearly visible in her voice._

"Wheelchair to theek hai but, tumhari to ab aadat si ho gayi hai shreya. Apne pairo par khada hone ke baad bhi tumhari jarurat padi to?" _Daya said looking at her without blinking._

 _Shreya looking at him for a second and smiled_ , "nahi padegi, don't worry, meri to kya kisi ki bhi jarurat nahi padegi aapko. Bas ek baar apne pairo pe khade to hokar dekhiye." _Shreya said with a hidden meaning in her words understood by only her._

 _She turned to do something, when daya said_ , "aur agar phir bhi mujhe tumhari jarurat padi aur maine tumhe bulaya to kya tum aaogi?"

"Ji nahi, main nahi aaungi." _Shreya said without looking at him._

"Theek hai to dekhte hain, tum aati ho ya nahi." _Daya said and tried to get up from the bed._

 _Holding an edge of the bed, he kept his feet on the floor and tried to stand up. His feet were trembling. But still he somehow stood up and tried to walk._

 _Just then shreya turned to him and became shocked seeing daya trying to stand up and walk._

 _"Mr Shetty...ye aap kya kar rahe hain? Aap bed se neeche kaise utre?" Shreya shouted and rushed to him._

 _Daya didn't pay any heed to her and tried to walk but he startled badly and was about to fall when shreya came and held him._

 _Shreya supported him on time but couldn't balance and both of them fell on the bed. Daya on the bed and shreya above daya._

 _Shreya's hands were on his shoulders and daya's one hand was on her waist and another one on her back. Their faces were just some inches apart from each other._

 _Shreya was looking at him with shocked expressions while daya was smiling at her._

"Mujhe pata tha, tum jaroor aaogi, aisa ho hi nahi sakta ki mujhe tumhari jarurat ho aur tum na aao." _Daya said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes._

 _Shreya too looked into his eyes. She was so close to him that she could hear his heart beats_.

 **Teri ye aankhe mujhe baawra kare**

 **Aankho me teri Kai rang hain bhare**

 **Sau baar ...ye kahe dil..**

 **Ke aaja tujhe pyar kare...**

 _Daya was staring at her without blinking, and shreya was just looking into his eyes. Both were totally lost in each other._

 **O mere humdum...**

 **Dil ki jara sun...**

 **Bahon me aa bikhre...**

 **Sau baar ye kahe dil..**

 **Ke aaja tujhe pyar kare..**

 **Ke aaja tujhe pyar kare..**

 **Ke aaja tujhe pyar kare...**

 _Shreya was first to come out of the long intense eyelock. She found herself locked in his arms. She felt awkward and tried to move._

 _Daya sensed her uneasiness and unwrapped his arms around her body and made her free._

 _Shreya immediately got up. Her heart was beating faster. She felt his stare on her but she couldn't dare to look again at him. So she lowered her head and just moved away without saying anything._

 _Daya saw her going and whispered,_ " **shreya... I love you** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** finally I am here with a new chapter.

So how was dareya moments. Hope you enjoyed.

Next one will be full of dareya moments and some suspense will also be cleared.

And yes I was about to make the entry of new character in this chapter, but could not. So the new character will be introduced in the next chapter.

Someone said me to not add purbi, sonali or muskaan. Dear, don't worry..I am not at all gonna add these ladies in my story. I don't like any of them spoiling a dareya fic.

So you will come to know about the new entry in the next chapter. It is related with the murder mystry of Rohit, and it will provide the story a new twist.

.

.

Hey, I have a fun activity for you all. Its nothing great but I was just thinking if a movie is made on this story, then which TV or bollywood actor you would like to play _**Jigar**_ and _**Rohit.**_ its just for fun, tell me your choices of actors for these two roles in reviews, lets see how do you all imagine these two characters while reading the story.

Till then keep loving dareya and stay tuned with me.

Love you all…

.

.

Aapki

Geet.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Daya had already fallen in love with his beautiful nurse shreya. And shreya, who had lots of hatred in her heart for daya, now had started developing a soft corner for him, though she was unaware of this._

 _Whenever her heart started to feel something for daya , her brain always reminded her that her relation with daya could be only of hatred. And shreya always ignored her heart and went with her brain. But daya was madly in love with her and his love and desire for shreya was increasing day by day._

" Mr Shetty, you need a shave. Warna kuch dino me aap bhoot lagne lagoge." _Shreya said driving his wheelchair in Veranda. She brought his shaving kit and kneeled before him holding the shaving brush and cream._

"are you sure, tum achhe se kar paogi. Razor aram se chalana han!" _daya said jokingly._

"kyun nahi kar paungi, I am a perfectionist ok, aap bas chup chap baithe raho." _Shreya said applying cream on his face, while daya was sitting still on his chair._

 _Shreya got up and bent over him. She held his face with her left hand and started applying the brush on his face. Daya was just staring at her when she was so close to him. Shreya took the razor in her hand._

"shreya, aram se" _daya said looking at her._

" han aap bas chup chap baithe raho." _Shreya said lifting his face up by holding his chin. She started smoothly removing his hair with the razor. All the while her one hand was continuously holding his face by his cheek, his chin or his forehead._

 _She was doing her job with great care and totally engrossed in it that she could not see him staring at her all the while from so close. When she was done with the razor she grabbed the towel and started wiping his face. Daya was silently looking at her. When shreya wiped his right cheek, she found a small cut on his cheek._

"ahh..ye kya? Ye cut kaise aaya? Main to itna smoothly kar rahi thi." _Shreya said worriedly touching the cut with her fingers. A little blood was also oozing out from the cut._

" ye to khoon bhi nikal raha hai. Oh my God." _She said and applied the alum, to stop the blood. Then she applied a cream on his cut._

" Mr shetty, aapko dard bhi nahi hua, aap bata nahi sakte the mujhe." _She said looking at him._

 _Daya held her hand on his cheek and smiled_ , "kya karu jab tum samne hoti ho to kisi aur cheej ka ehsas hi nahi hota." _He said looking at her._

 _Shreya's expressions changed with his comment. She pulled her hand back from his grip_ , "Mr. Shetty…aap kya kehna chahte hain?" _she said looking here and there and stood straight on her place._

 _Daya raised his head to look up at her_ , "shreya, I like you so much ."

 _Shreya turned her face to other side_ , "I know, what's new in it, mere sabhi patients mujhe pasand karte hain. aap hi kya aapki puri family mujhe pasand karti hai." _She sighed_ , "ek achhi nurse ko to sabhi pasand karte hain na."

"I mean, I like you in a different way." _Daya said stressing on his words._

"Mr Shetty please.." _shreya said and turned to move from there but daya caught her wrist and pulled her so that she almost dashed with him. Daya made her to bend over him, and looked into her eyes._

"sorry shreya, main khud bhi confuse hu aur tumhe bhi confuse kar raha hu, actually I don't just like you, I love you shreya..I love you."

 _Shreya did not know what to do. She looked deep into his eyes. Daya was sitting on his wheelchair looking upwards at her and she was leaning over him looking downwards at him. Shreya felt like loosing her self control. She unknowingly moved some inches closer to his face. She did not come to know when she cupped his face. Daya held both her hands. Their faces started coming closer._

 _And shockingly it was shreya who first touched his lips with her. She moved her fingers in his hair. Daya held her face_ _in his hands and pulled her closer while_ _kissing her deeply. They separated for a mini second and looked at each other. Then they again started kissing each other like they have met after decades. Daya was sucking her soft lips, while shreya was just feeling him with her eyes closed. Daya caught her lower lip tightly between his lips and started crushing it. Shreya too became passionate, she started kissing him hardly. They both were just kissing ad kissing, till they needed to breathe. They separated, shreya pulled off herself from his grip. She was panting badly; she looked at him and realized what just happened. Her eyes got filled with tears. Daya looked at her confusingly._

"shreya…" _he called her but before that shreya started crying and just ran away from there leaving him puzzled. Daya was totally confused with her act, first she herself started kissing him and when they broke the kiss, she started crying. Daya felt like he had done something bad to her. But what was his fault in it. He just said "I love you" to her. He did not ask for a kiss. He was still wondering what wrong he did to her._

 _Here shreya ran to washroom. She locked herself inside and collapsed on the floor. She was crying heavily hiding her face in her palms. She was crying as if she had committed any sinful mistake. After sometime she uncovered her face and stood up._

 _She approached the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes tightly because she was unable to meet her own eyes after that incident_.

"ye kya ho gya? Aisa kaise ho gaya mujhse? Kyun hua ye sab? Sharm aati hai mujhe apne aap par? Aaj apni hi najro me gira diya maine khud ko. Jigar sahi kehta tha, ki main apne raste se, apne maksad se bhatak rahi hu." _she banged her fist on the wall_. " maine us insaan ko khud ko choone bhi kaise diya, jisne mere rohit ka khoon kar diya. Mere bhai ko mujhse humesha ke liye door kar dene wale us rakshas ko hath bhi kaise lagane diya maine khud ko. Main iske liye khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi. Kabhi nahi." _She again started crying, covering her face with her hands._

 _She turned the tap on and splashed the water on her face continuously for 4-5 times. She took some water in her mouth and rinsed it as if she is trying to clean her mouth which has been dirtied. She was crying at the same time and splashing water on her face. She rubbed her lips with her hand trying to remove the feel of his lips on her. She was vigorously rubbing her face and her lips. The incident was flashing before her eyes. She could not forget how his lips were moving on her. How he was sucking them. She opened her eyes and punched the wall hardly hurting herself. Her eyes had turned to red._

 _She looked at her lips; they had been turned to red. She again rubbed her lips with her hand._

"kya karu main? Oh God, ye jameen kyun nahi fat jati? Main khud se hi najre nahi mila pa rahi to bahar jakar usse kaise najre milaun _?" she said crying. She remembered his words,_ "shreya, I love you"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" _she shouted and started sobbing._

 _She took a break and thought_ , "If I hate him, then what I am doing here? Agar maine uska proposal accept nahi kiya, aur usse ye keh diya ki main usse nafrat karti hu, to uske baad main kis muh se uske samne jaungi? Kis muh se uski care karungi. Aur bina apne maksad ko pura kiye main yaha se ja bhi nahi sakti. Is awkward incident ke baad, main sirf aur sirf ek hi condition me uske sath ruk sakti hu, aur wo ye ki mujhe uske sath ek aur jhootha khel khelna padega. Usse pyar karne ka. Mujhe uske sath pyar ka natak karna hi padega. Iske alawa mere paas aur koi rasta nahi hai" _she thought and rubbed her tears._

 _She opened the door and came outside with slow steps._

 _Here daya was still sitting on his wheelchair in that veranda waiting for shreya to come. He turned his head as he heard sounds of her footsteps. She was coming towards him with slow steps. She was looking at him with her large hazel eyes. Daya kept looking at her, till she approached him._

"Shreya, are you ok" _daya asked softly looking at her._

 _Shreya tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked at him for a second then she nodded her head in yes looking downwards._

"shreya, jo bhi hua, I am sorry for that. Main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha. Lekin trust me, maine wahi kaha jo mere dil me hai tumhare liye. Mujhe khud pata nahi chala, kab main tumhe apna samajhne laga. Kab tum is dil me aakar rehne lagi aur kab mujhe tumse pyar ho gaya. Main nahi janta ki tum mere liye wahi sab kuch feel karti ho ya nahi. Mujhe jo kehna tha maine keh diya hai. Ab baki ka faisla tumhare hath me hai, tum wahi karo jo tumhara dil kare. Lekin please agar tum mujhse pyar nahi bhi karti to bhi jab tak main theek nahi ho jata, tum mujhe chodkar mat jana please. Kyunki mujhe nahi lagta ki koi aur mere liye itna kuch kar sakta hai jitna tumne kiya hai. Bolo shreya, kya faisla hai tumhara?" _daya asked looking at her._

 _Shreya slowly raised her eyelids and looked up at him_ , "mera faisla?" _She brought her face close to his,_ "Mr Shetty, aapki jegah koi aur hota to maine kab ka use thappad maar diya hota. Par maine aapko thappad nahi mara. Kya phir bhi mujhe batane ki jarurat hai ki mera faisla kya hai?" _she asked looking deep into his eyes._

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "phir tumhari aankho me aansu?"

" kabhi kabhi jab insaan ko koi bahut badi khushi achanak se mil jati hai to wo use sambhal nahi pata, aur wo khushi aankho se aansu bankar bahar aa jati hai." _She said and bent over him. She cupped his face and softly kissed on his forehead._ " Mr Shetty, main bhi aapse bahut pyar karti hu, I love you too."

 _She said and hugged him. Daya too was emotional hearing that she too loves him, he hugged her by her waist digging his face in her stomach. While shreya moved her fingers in his hair and kissed his head. While daya was smiling in the hug, a new fire was burning in shreya's eyes._

 _ **Here, near shreya's colony**_

"kitne paise huye bhaiya?" _a lady asked the taxi driver coming out of the taxi._

"Ji madam pure 400" _replied the driver._

"ye leejiye" _the lady gave him the money without any bargaining or argument._

 _She then picked her suitcase, holding her stomach. The driver looked at her baby bump. Yes she was pregnant_. "are madma main pahuncha du kya aapka samaan?" _the driver offered his help._

"no thanks, I'll manage." _She replied and moved ahead._

 _She looked at the address in her hand and started searching that house._

"excuse me uncle" _she called an old man_ , " kya aap mujhe bata sakte hain, ye shreya sehgal ka ghar kaun sa hai. Wo jo city hospital me nurse ki job karti hai." _She said showing him the address._

"are han beti, shreya ko kaun nahi janta, humari colony ki sabse pyari ladki hai. Wo samne se jakar right le lena, waha se teesra makan shreya ka hai." _Said the old man._

" thank you so much" _said the lady._

"par beta tum kaun? Shreya ki rishtedar ho? pehle kabhi yaha dekha nahi." _Asked the old man._

"ji han, wo main shreya ki door ki rishtedar hu. pehli baar uske ghar aa rahi hu na." _she said smiling and moved ahead._

 _She reached at the house. She rang the bell but got no response. Then she noticed a big lock hanging on the door._

"ye kya. Yaha to lock laga hua hai. Matlab shreya ghar pe nahi hai. Ab main kya karu?" _she said with tensed voice._

 _Meanwhile, Jigar reached there on his bike. He was probably coming back from somewhere. He was moving towards his home when he noticed a lady sitting on the stairs near shreya's gate with a suitcase. He was confused. He approached her._

"excuse me, madam? kaun hain aap aur yaha kya kar rahi hain?" _he asked her._

 _She instantly stood up and looked at him_ , "ji wo mera naam Sonia hai. Main shreya se milne aayi hu. par yaha to tala laga hua hai, kya wo ghar pe nahi hai." _She asked Jigar._

"shreya se milne? Shreya to ghar pe nahi hai. Infact aajkal wo yaha reht hi nahi. Job ke silsile me wo kahi aur rehne lagi hai." _He said shrugging his shoulder._

" yaha nahi rehti, phir kaha rehti hai? Aapko malum hai, to please mujhe bataiye. Mera usse milna bahut jaroori hai." _Sonia said requesting to him._

" han han bata dunga par aap hain kaun. Aur kyun milna chahti hain shreya se?" _Jigar asked narrowing his eyebrows._

" Mere paas shreya ke liye rohit ka ek message hai. Main bas shreya ko uske bhai ka aakhiri message dena chahti hu. main rohit ki wife hu. aur rohit ki aakhiri nishani mere pet me pal rahi hai." _Sonia said with teary eyes._

 _Hearing this Jigar was shocked like hell_. "what? rohit ki wife? Rohit ka bachha? Par rohit ne shadi kab ki?" _Jigar asked shockingly._

" aapko in sab se kya matlab? Aap mujhe bas itna bataiye ki shreya kaha hai. Mujhe usse milna hai." Sonia said rubbing her tears.

"dekkhiye, main shreya ka padosi aur Rohit aur shreya dono ka common friend hu. Jigar Mehta. Aap chahe to rohit ka message mujhe bhi de sakti hain, main shreya tak pahucha dunga." _Jigar said smiling at her._

 _But as Sonia heard his name, her expressions changed to a shocked one. She looked at him from head to toe. Suddenly she started feeling uncomfortable._

"na..nahi..main ye message sirf shreya ko hi dungi, kisi aur ko nahi." _she said in somewhat trembling voice._

 _Jigar glared at her for sometime. He didn't take much time in sensing that she is not comfortable with him. He thought_ , "rohit ka message shreya ke liye? Aakhir kya ho sakta hai. Lekin jo bhi hai, wo shreya tak pahuchne se pehle mujhe pata lagana hi hoga." _Then he looked at Sonia with a sweet smile_.

"ok..no problem, main aapko bhabhi bula sakta hu? aakhir mere dost ki wife hain aap." _He said smiling_. _Sonia too gave him a fake smile_. "dekhiye, bhabhi, shreya aajkal bahut busy rehti hai. Main usse aapki baat kara sakta hu. tab tak aap chahe to mere ghar me reh sakti hain. if you don't mind." _Jigar said_

" no thanks , main yahi ek hotel me ruki hu. aap mujhe shreya ka number de deejiye. Main usse khud hi baat kar lungi." _Sonia said clearly refusing him to stay at his home._

"ok" _Jigar said and unwillingly gave shreya's number to her._

 _Sonia mouthed a thank you to him and left from there._

 _As she went, Jigar took out a cigarette and started smoking. He thought_ , "sorry bhabhi, number galat hai. Kyunki shreya tak pahuchne se pehle, us message ko mujh tak pahuchana hoga. Aur achank mera naam sunkar aapka uncomfortable ho jana saaf saaf bata raha tha ki aap mere bare me jaroor kuch aisa janti hain jo aapko nahi janna chahiye aur shayad wahi raaz aap shreya ko bhi batana chahti hain. lekin main aisa kabhi nahi hone dunga. Main shreya ko kabhi pata bhi nahi chalne dunga ki uski koi bhabhi bhi hai jiske pet me uske bhai ki aakhirii nishani pal rahi hai" _he released the smoke and suddenly his smile turned form a sweet one to an evil one._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: hmm..to ab tak jo log Jigar ko villain guess kar rahe the, congratz. Kyunki, is chapter se Jigar ka asli chehra samne aa hi gaya hai.**

 **But agar Jigar ne hi rohit ko mara hai to aakhir kyun? Aisa kya hua tha jisne use apne hi dost ka khoon karne par majboor hona pada?**

 **And hope you guys liked the new entry, Sonia. I really loved introducing her in this chapter. It was truly a pleasant twist in the story revealing about Rohit-Sonia and their baby.**

 **So, Jigar had decided to not let Sonia meet Shreya. Kya wo Sonia ko shreya tak pahuchne se rok payega?**

 **Aakhir aisa kaun sa mesaage hai Sonia ke paas jo wo shreya ko batana chahti hai.**

 **And how will shreya react after knowing about her sister-in-law and her baby.**

 **And last but not least, what will happen in dareya's life now.**

 **So if you find these questions interesting, then stay tuned to know more.**

 **See you all soon,**

 **Keep loving Dareya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _ **"The number you have dialled doesn't exist."**_ came the voice as Sonia dialled shreya's number given by Jigar.

 _Sonia glanced at those 10 digits and gritted her teeth_. "I knew it. Mera shak sahi nikla. Jigar ne jaanbujhkar mujhe shreya ka number galat bataya. Kyunki wo nahi chahta ki main shreya se milu." _Sonia said rotating the cellphone device in her hand. She heaved a sigh._ "Lekin Jigar kitni bhi koshish kar le, wo mujhe shreya se Milne se nahi rok sakta. Main shreya se milkar hi rahungi. Main Rohit se kiya hua wada har haal me nibhaungi. Shreya ke bhai ka message shreya tak jaroor pahunchega."

 _She sat down on the armchair completely resting her body. She closed her eyes and recalled her last conversation with Rohit on phone._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Hello...Rohit, where are you. Main India wapas aa rahi hu. Tumhare liye ek bahut bada surprise hai." _Sonia said happily touching her belly._

"Sonia, I am sorry." _Rohit said in a low voice._

 _Sonia was confused_ , "Sorry? Why? Kya baat hai Rohit? Sab theek hai na?" _Sonia asked in a little scared voice._

"Sonia, listen to me carefully. Main ek bahut hi secret aur dangerous mission pe kaam kar raha hu. Aur jab tak ye mission pura nahi ho jata, main kisi se bhi nahi mil sakta na hi phone pe baat kar sakta hu. Aaj ke baad tum mujhe kabhi phone nahi karogi, agar jarurat padi to main khud tumhe call karunga." _Rohit said explaining the matter_.

"Oh.. Its alright Rohit. Apna khayal rakhna. Main parso ki flight se India aa rahi hu. Tumhe bahut miss kar rahi thi. Isliye call kiya." _Said Sonia_.

"Sonia, main bhi tumhe bahut miss kar raha tha, but don't worry, sirf kuch dino ki baat hai. Main tumse bahut jald milunga. Aur phir tumhe shreya se bhi to milwana hai. Jab use pata chalega ki maine bina use bataye shadi kar li to wo bahut gussa hogi." _Rohit said smiling._

"Koi nahi, hum use mana lenge." _Sonia too smiled._

"Han.." _Rohit paused for a moment and then continued_ , "Sonia, ek baat kehni thi tumse."

"Han, bolo na!" _Said Sonia._

"Sonia, mujhe shreya se ek bahut jaroori baat karni hai, lekin main use contact nahi kar sakta, kya tum shreya se milkar mera message use de dogi?" _Rohit asked hopefully_.

"Han bilkul, main India pahunchate hi shreya se mil lungi. Kya message dena hai use." _Sonia asked curiously._

"Sonia, tum bas shreya se itna keh dena ki wo Jigar se door rahe, usse koi rishta na rakhe, in fact usse baat hi na kare" _Rohit said while tightening his fist in anger._

 _Sonia was shocked_ , "kya? Par kyun? Jigar to tum dono ka bachpan ka dost hai na. Tum jigar se shreya ki shadi karwana chahte the, phir ye achanak kya ho gaya? Kya baat hai Rohit? Kya problem hai Jigar se?" _Sonia asked completely confused._

"Sonia, abhi wo sab explain karne ka mere paas time nahi hai. Bas ye message shreya ko jaroor de dena. Kehna ki jab tak main wapas nahi aata, wo jigar se bilkul baat na kare. Main wapas aakar sab kuch bataunga. Aur agar mujhe kuch ho jata hai, main wapas nahi aa pata, to ye tumhari responsibility hai ki tum jigar ko shreya se door rakho. Promise me Sonia, tum shreya ka khayal rakhogi na!" _Rohit asked with teary eyes._

"Rohit, of course, ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai. Aur tumhe kuch nahi hoga, tum wapas kyun nahi aaoge? Tumhe aana hoga, mere aur shreya ke alawa koi aur bhi hai Jo tumhara intejar kar raha hai." _She said lovingly touching her belly._

"Koi aur kaun?" _Rohit asked._

"Wo main tumse milkar bataungi. Don't worry, tum apni duty achhe se nibhao, main shreya ka khayal rakhugi. Aur use ye message bhi jaroor dungi." _Sonia said smiling._

"Thanks Sonia, abhi main rakhta hu, baad me baat karenge. Mujhe kuch jaroori kaam hai." _Rohit said ._

"Rohit... I love you!" _Sonia said lovingly kissing the cellphone._

 _Rohit smiled_ , "I love you too!" _He said and disconnected the call._

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

 _Sonia opened her eyes and rubbed her tears._

"Maine kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha ki wo humari last call hai. I miss you Rohit" _she got up from the chair_ , "mujhe ye to nahi pata ki Jigar ne kya kiya hai lekin Rohit ki aawaj me Jo dar tha, isse saaf hai ki Jigar ka shreya ke sath rehna shreya ke liye theek nahi. Rohit shreya ko Jigar se protect Karna chahta tha, mujhe pata lagana hoga ki aakhir aisi kya baat hai Jo achanak se Rohit apne bachpan ke dost se dooriyan rakhna laga. Agar Jigar ne kuch galat kiya hai to wo abhi bhi shreya ke sath kuch galat kar sakta hai. Mujhe use rokne hoga. Aur iske liye mujhe har haal me shreya se milna hi hoga. Par kaise?" _Suddenly something clicked on her Mind,_ "oh yes, shreya jis hospital me job karti hai, waha se uska contact number mil sakta hai mujhe."

 _She immediately left for that hospital._

"Excuse me, aapke yaha ek nurse kaam karti hai na, shreya sehgal. Main uski dost hu, bahut dino baad usse Milne aayi, aur galti se uska contact number gum kar diya, kya aap mujhe uska number de sakte ho please." _Sonia asked politely from the receptionist._

"Sure mam, just a moment." _The receptionist said checking the register_ , "ye raha shreya ka number." _She said and gave the number to Sonia._

"Oh thank you so much! Uh..one more favor, actually shreya apne ghar pe nahi hai, kya aapko pata hai aajkal wo kaha rehti hai?" _Sonia asked the receptionist_.

"Mam, shreya aajkal, Mr daya Shetty ke ghar pe rehti hai. Unki nursing ke liye." _Told the receptionist._

 _Sonia was confused_ , "daya shetty kaun? Kahi aap wo cid officer, Sr. Inspector Daya ki baat to nahi kar rahi?" _She asked narrowing her eyebrows._

 _Receptionist smiled_ , "yes, you're right, main unhi ki baat kar rahi hu."

 _Sonia got engrossed in her thoughts._

 _ **Flashback**_

"Daya sir is my inspiration Sonia, main unhi ke jaisa officer banna chahta hu." _Rohit said proudly._

 _Sonia smiled and patted his cheeks_ , "Tum unke jaisa nahi ban sakte, kyunki tum mere Rohit ho, Inspector Rohit, dekhna ek din tumhara khud ka naam hoga."

 _Rohit smiled at her_ , "jaroor hoga, tum Jo ho mere sath, meri takdeer, meri destiny." _He said pulling her closer_.

"Achha, abhi tak daya sir daya sir kar rahe the, ab mujhpe pyar aa gaya, hmm?" _She said and hugged him._

 **Flashback OVER**

"kamaal hai, shreya Inspector daya ki nursing kar rahi hai, wo aadmi Jo Rohit ka ideal hai. Rohit ki inspiration. Its too good ki shreya Inspector daya ke sath hai, she is absolutely safe there." _Sonia thought and smiled. She thanked the receptionist and left from there._

 _Here at Daya's house._

"Han daya ab bolo kya baat Karna chahte the tum?" _Tarika asked entering daya's bedroom._

 _Daya was sitting on the bed and shreya was sitting on the nearby couch writing something on her notepad._

"Bhabhi batata hu, aap yaha baitho." _Daya said signalling her to sit near him._

"Ok, ab bolo." _Tarika asked sitting near him on the bed._

"Bhabhi, aap humesha kehti rehti ho na ki main shadi kyun nahi kar leta. Aur shraddha bhi bolti rehti hai ki use uski chachi chahiye." _Daya said excitedly looking at tarika._

 _Shreya glanced at him and smiled and then again continued writing_.

"Han kehti to rehti hu, par tumhe koi ladki pasand aaye to na. Pata nahi kab milegi tumhe wo ladki." _Tarika said making faces._

"Are bhabhi, bas samajh lo ki mil gayi wo ladki." _Daya said holding her hand._

 _Tarika jerked his hand_ , "hein? Daya, tumhe aaj main hi mili thi ullu banane ke liye? 2 hafto se tum wheelchair pe ho, ghar se bahar tak nahi nikle? Phir achanak se ghar me baithe baithe ladki kaise mil gayi? " _she said glancing at shreya, who was just smiling._

"Are bhabhi, jab koi cheeje humari kismat me likhi hoti hai na to wo ghar baithe baithe hi mil jati hai, kahi bahar dhundhne ki jarurat nahi padti" _he said looking at shreya._

"Ghar baithe baithe kaun si ladki mil gayi tumhe? Yaha to sirf main aur shraddha hi hain, aur to koi ladki nahi hai." _Tarika said acting innocent. She very well knew that daya is talking about shreya._

"Are bhabhi aap dono ke alawa bhi ek ladki hai, bahut hi pyari aur khoobsurat, wo sirf mera hi nahi hum sab ka bahut khayal rakhti hai." _Daya said giving some hints._

 _Shreya was continuously smiling lowering her head._

 _Tarika looked at shreya and then at daya_ , "achha, samajh gayi! Haww.. Daya tum humari maid Tara ki baat to nahi kar rahe. I know pyar me log kuch nahi dekhte, but still maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki tumhe Tara se pyar ho jayega." _Tarika said dramatically._

 _Shreya giggled at both of them. Daya was annoyed._

"Oh please bhabhi, had hoti hai majak ki, main Tara ki nahi is ladki ki baat kar raha hu " _he said signalling towards shreya._

 _Shreya stopped writing and looked at him. Tarika too looked at shreya_ , "kya? Tum shreya ki baat kar rahe ho?" _Tarika said acting as shocked._

"Han bhabhi, main shreya se pyar karne laga hu. Aur aap sab ko bhi to wo pasand hai na." _Daya said cutely_.

 _Tarika glared at him and then moved near shreya. She blushed and lowered her head. Tarika observed her from close_. "Hmm..ladki khoobsurat to hai, sweet natured hai, sabka khayal rakhti hai, khana bhi achha banati hai, bas ek questions hai" _she said looking at daya._

"Kya?" _Daya asked restlessly._

"Yahi ki, kya wo bhi tumhe pasand karti hai?" _Tarika said smilingly lifting her face up._

 _Shreya looked at her and blushed_ , "bhabhi" _she said hugging tarika. Tarika hugged her back. Daya smiled at both of them. They separated._

"Maan gayi daya, ghar baithe bithaye, itni pyari ladki mil gayi tumhe, kya kismat payi hai." _Tarika said and dragged shreya near daya and made her sit beside him._

"Aww, kitni pyari Jodi hai" _she said admiring them. While shreya was blushing and daya was enjoying her expressions._

"Aakhir is nurse ne tumhe apna diwana bana hi liya. Ye to samajh me aata hai, ye itni pyari Jo hai, par shreya tumhe, 'Mr Shetty' me aisa kya dikha Jo tum bhi in par fida ho gayi, han" _tarika said teasing both of them._

 _Shreya blushed and moved away from daya but he caught her hand and pulled again near him,_ "are shreya, bhabhi se kya sharmana?"

 _Tarika smiled at both of them_ , "daya, I am really happy for both of you." _Just then little shraddha came there._

"Mummy, chachu, Aap log kya baate kar rahe ho?" _She asked tarika._

"Beta, you know ab aapki shreya didi yaha se kahi nahi jayegi, ab wo humesha humare sath rahegi, aapki chachi bankar, aapke chachu se shadi karke." _she said taking her into her lap._

"Sachhi... Shreya didi ab meri chachi ban jayegi?" _She asked innocently._

 _Daya pulled her near him. Shreya smiled at her. They all were enjoying the moment when shreya's cellphone started ringing._

"Umm..excuse me?" _She moved outside to receive the call._

"Ye kiska number hai?" _She looked at the number and received the call_ , "hello...who is this?"

"Hello, kya main shreya sehgal se baat kar rahi hu?" _Came the voice from another side._

"Yes, this is shreya sehgal speaking, aap kaun bol rahi hain?" _Shreya asked confusingly_.

 _Sonia became emotional hearing shreya's voice._ "Shreya, main...mera naam Sonia hai. Main tumse milna chahti hu." _She said introducing herself._

"Han lekin aap hain kaun? Kyun milna chahti hain mujhse? Aapko mera number kisne diya?" _Shreya started bombarding her questions on her_.

"Shreya, baat tumhare bhai Rohit se Judi hai, mere paas tumhare bhai ka aakhiri message hai, tumhare liye." _Sonia said in a flow._

 _Shreya was stunned hearing Rohit from her mouth_ , "what? Kya kaha aapne? Rohit ka message? Mere liye? Kaun hain aap? Rohit ko kaise janti hain aap? Who are you?" _Shreya became restless._

"Shreya relax, sab paya chal jayega tumhe. Main sham ko Alfred park me tumhara wait karungi. Theek 5 baje aa Jana, sab kuch pata chal jayega tumhe, ki main kaun hu aur Rohit ko kaise janti hu." _Sonia said and cut the call._

"Hel...hello..hello.." _Shreya was anxious_ , "kaun ho sakti hai ye ladki. Jiske paas Rohit ka message hai. Kya message ho sakta hai bhala? " _She thought for a moment_.

"Jigar se baat karti hu" _she dialled Jigar's number and told him about Sonia._

"Oh ye bhabhi ji to bahut tej nikli, shreya se contact kar hi liya, lekin mera naam bhi Jigar hai bhabhi ji aapne shreya se contact to kar liya lekin aap shreya tak Rohit ka wo message kabhi nahi pahucha payegi, kyun ki main aisa nahi hone dunga." _Jigar thought and spoke,_ "don't worry shreya, sham ko main bhi tumhare sath chalta hu us ladki se Milne, dekhe to jara kaun hai aur Rohit ne kya message diya hai use?" _Rohit said with an evil shine in his eyes._

"Oh thanks Jigar, sham ko milte hain, 5 baje." _Shreya said and disconnected the call._

 _ALFRED PARK, 5:00 PM_

 _Sonia was eagerly waiting for shreya. Just then she got a call from shreya._

"han shreya bolo!" _sonia asked._

"sonia, main aa gayi hu, kaha hain aap?" _shreya asked moving her gaze all around._

"main yaha samne bench pe, blue dress me." _Sonia told._

 _Shreya spotted a young lady with protruded belly in blue dress sitting on the bench. She approached her._

"hello, sonia?" _she asked the lady._

 _Sonia turned and looked at her,_ "shreya?" _she asked._

"yes, I am shreya." _Shreya told her._

 _Sonia kept looking at her for some seconds. She can see her Rohit in that girl. After all she was his sister. Sonia smiled at her with teary eyes. She could not hold. She hugged shreya tightly._

"shreya" _she whispered her name and started sobbing._

 _Shreya was shocked,_ " sonia, are you ok? Aap ro kyun rahi hain?" _shreya asked hugging her back._

 _Sonia separated and looked at shreya,_ " shreya, main…" _she began but stopped in mid as she spotted Jigar approaching them. Sonia was shocked seeing him there._

"hi shreya, kya yahi hain sonia ji?' _he asked shreya._

"han Jigar, yahi hai sonia." _Shreya said and turned to Sonia,_ " sonia, ye mera dost hai Jigar. Sirf mera hi nahi Rohit ka bhi dost hai. Batao tum Rohit ko kaise janti ho aur, rohit ne kya message diya hai tumhe?" _shreya asked looking at sonia with hopeful eyes._

 _Sonia took a glance at Jigar who was glaring at her with a different kind of smile. Sonia managed herself and looked at shreya._

" shreya, main rohit ki patni hu. aur tumhari bhabhi. rohit ki aakhiri nishani mere pet me pal rahi hai." _Sonia said looking at her belly._

 _Shreya was surprised. She looked at her in disbelief,_ "what, rohit ki patni? Rohit ka bachha?" _she asked sonia surprisingly._

"I knew ki tumhe yakeen nahi hoga, ye dekhho." _Sonia said showing a ring in her finger._

 _Shreya held her hand and looked at that ring, it was the same ring shreya had brought for rohit and had asked him to give the ring to her sister-in-law. Shreya looked up at sonia and her eyes got filled with tears._

"ye…ye ring?" _she said nothing further and just hugged sonia tightly. She too hugged her back._

 _Jigar made a face, "_ uff aisa lag raha hai sita aur geet mil rahi ho ek dusre se."

"ye to kamaal ho gaya na shreya, dekho humara rohit kahi nahi gaya hume chodkar. Uska ansh aaj bhi humare sath hai." _He said with some fake tears._

 _They both separated. Shreya was so happy. She wiped off her tears and smiled,_ " han Jigar, mera bhai aaj bhi mere sath hai."

 _Sonia too smiled and glared at Jigar._

"par sonia bhabhi, rohit ne kya message diya hai aapko, jaldi bataiye na." _he said with a grin._

 _Sonia glared at him and turned to shreya._

"ha sonia bolo na, kya message diya hai rohit ne mere liye." _Shreya too asked ._

" shreya, batati hu…aao yaha baithkar baate karte hain. Jigar kya tum jakar hum dono ke liye thoda pani le aaoge please, bahut pyas lagi hai." _Sonia said smiling at him._

 _Jigar got that why she is sending him away, but still he smiled,_ " why not, aap log baate karo, main abhi lekar aata hu, bhabhi ji." _He said and moved from there._

 _As soon he went sonia turned to shreya,_ " Shreya, rohit ne mujhse kaha ki...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N: here the chapter ends.**_

 _ **So what do you think, sonia wo message shreya ko de payegi, ya Jigar use rok dega?**_

 _ **Sonia too doesn't know that actually Jigar killed Rohit. She is only suspecting him that he had done something wrong. kya wo aur shreya Jigar ki asliyat jaan payegi. ?**_

 _ **Dareya content was less, but I promise next one will be full of dareya romance.**_

 _ **Kya daya ko shreya ka asli maksad pata chal payega?**_

 _ **To know all that stay tuned,**_

 _ **And keep loving dareya…**_

 _ **See you all soon..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aapki**_

 _ **Geet**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Shreya, Rohit ne kaha tha ki...ki tum..tum Jigar se door raho, aur usse apni dosti khatam kar do." _Sonia told shreya a bit hesitating._

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed in shock_. "Jigar se dosti khatam kar du? Par kyun?" _Shreya was confused._

"Shreya... wo.." _Sonia began but Jigar interrupted her._

"I knew it, usne yahi kaha hoga ki shreya mujhse door rahe, right?" _Jigar said looking at Sonia_ , "aapka pani bhabhi." _He said with a grin forwarding the water bottle towards Sonia._

 _Sonia said nothing but took the bottle from his hand._

"Jigar, tumhe kaise pata? Aur Rohit ne aisa kyun kaha?" _Shreya asked him with totally confused expressions._

"Offo... Shreya tum bhi na, Sonia bhabhi ki baat sunkar to mujhe laga tha ki koi bahut serious baat hogi. But ye Rohit bhi na, actually shreya, tum to janti hi ho na ki Rohit bhi tumhari terah humesha mujhe smoking chodne ko kehta rehta tha. Par main uski baat nahi manta tha. Bas isi baat ko lekar thoda naraj ho gaya tha, aur usne mujhse baat karni band kar di thi. Usne mujhe dhamki di thi ki wo tumhe bhi mujhse baat nahi karne dega agar maine smoking nahi chodi to. Bas itni si baat hai. Nothing serious." _Jigar created a new story before that shreya could doubt him._

"But..shreya" _Sonia said, as she was still not convinced._

"Are Sonia bhabhi, aap bhi na, ab Rohit ko bhala kaha pata tha ki wo aapse aakhiri baar baat kar raha hai, warna wo aapse aisa stupid majak nahi karta. Ab dekhiye, itna chota sa message dene ke liye aapko kitna pareshan hona pada." _Jigar said with so much innocence._

"Han, but isi bahane kam se kam mujhe pata to chala ki meri koi bhabhi bhi hai aur main...main bua banne wali hu." _Shreya said emotionally._

 _Sonia smiled at her, accompanied by Jigar._

"Par Sonia, Rohit ne achanak se shadi kyun kar li? Mujhe kabhi tumhare bare me bataya tak nahi." _Shreya asked curiously._

"Shreya, wo actually, meri family US me rehti hai. Pehli baar dad ke sath India aayi thi, ek purani haweli ke auction ke silsile me, jise mere dad kharidna chahte the. Aur tabhi main Rohit se mili. Aur hum ek dusre se pyar karne lage. Dad ko ye rishta kuch khas pasand nahi tha, isliye maine Rohit ko majboor kiya aur hum dono ne dad ke against jakar mandir me shadi kar li. Rohit tumhare bina shadi nahi Karna chahta tha lekin us waqt humare paas koi aur rasta nahi tha. Kuch dino baad humne dad ko mana liya tha. Main kuch dino ke liye wapas US chali gayi. Rohit bahut khush tha, usne kaha ki mere US se lautne ke baad wo mujhe tumse milwayega. Phir mujhe pata chala ki main maa banne wali hu. Mujhse ye khushi bardasht hi nahi ho rahi thi. Main jald se jald India aakar Rohit ko good news dena chahti thi. Par India aayi to pata chala ki..." _She couldn't speak further and broke down into tears._

 _Shreya kept her hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze._

"Don't cry Sonia, I promise you, Rohit ke khooni ko main uske gunah ki saja dekar rahungi. Jisne ek sath itni sari jindagiyon ko barbaad kar diya, main use jinda nahi rehne dungi." _Shreya said rubbing Sonia's tears._

 _Sonia looked at her_ , "uske khooni ko kanoon saja jaroor dega shreya. Lekin kuch bhi ho jaye, mujhe mera Rohit to wapas nahi Milne wala na." _Sonia said with a painful smile._

 _Shreya wanted to tell her about daya and her plan to kill him but she dropped the idea of sharing her plan of killing daya, with Sonia seeing her condition. She exchanged glances with Jigar._

"Don't worry Sonia, aisi halat me rona aur stress lena tumhare aur baby dono ke liye achha nahi hai. Upar se tum akeli us hotel me, tumhari dekhbhal ke liye kisi ko tumhare paas hona chahiye. Tum ek kaam kyun nahi karti, jab tak baby sahi salamat is dunia me nahi aa jata, tum mere ghar pe aakar kyun nahi rehti. Waha main to nahi reh sakti tumhare sath but, Jigar waha hoga. Just next door, tumhe kabhi bhi kisi bhi cheej ki jarurat pade to tum turant Jigar ko call kar sakti ho." _Shreya said happily looking at Jigar._

 _Sonia wanted to refuse, but Jigar interrupted her thoughts._

"Good idea shreya, aur waise bhi isse achha kya ho sakta hai ki Rohit ka bachha usi ghar me janam le jis ghar ko usne khud apne hatho se ek ek eet jodkar banaya tha." _Jigar said so sweetly that Sonia couldn't refuse._

"Ok shreya, main tumhare ghar me shift hone ke liye taiyar hu." _Sonia said half-heartedly._

"That's great, Jigar tum aaj hi jakar Sonia ka samaan le aana." _Shreya said smiling._

 _Shreya (herself_ ) "main abhi Sonia ko apne plan ke bare me nahi bata sakti, uske liye abhi kisi bhi terah ki negativity achhi baat nahi."

 _Jigar (himself)_ "ye achha hai, Sonia bhabhi agar shreya ke ghar pe aakar rahe to main unpe har waqt najar rakh sakta hu."

 _Sonia (herself_ ) "Pata nahi kyun mujhe Jigar kuch theek nahi lagta, Rohit ki aawaj me ek dar mehsoos kiya tha maine, is Jigar ki koi to aisi baat hai Jo hum sab se chupi hui hai. Mujhe pata lagana hoga."

 _Jigar helped Sonia shifting in shreya's home. He was trying his best to be a nice neighbor and a good friend._

 _Here shreya continued her acting as she really loves daya. Tarika and abhijeet had started planning their marriage because daya's reports were pretty good indicating that he will be fine very soon. Shreya too was happy seeing him recovering really fast. She was happy because she was very close to accomplish her mission._

 _Here Sonia was living in shreya's home, totally unaware of shreya's plan, that she is there with daya, actually to kill him._

 _One day, Sonia found some problem with the ceiling fan. It was really hot, and the fan was not working properly._

"Uff kya karu? Ye fan bhi abhi kharab hona tha, kitni garmi ho rahi hai. "

 _Finally she decided to ask a help from Jigar. She went to his home._

"Jigar... Kaha ho tum?" _She called him but got no response._

 _She went inside as the door was slightly opened. She heard Jigar talking to someone on phone._

"Don't worry boss, us Sonia ko humare bare me kuch nahi pata. Aur rahi baat us daya ki to uske khilaf maine shreya ke dil me itni nafrat bhar di hai ki wo bhi use hi Rohit ka khooni samajhti hai. Aur apne bhai ki maut ka badla lene ke liye shreya bahut jald use khatam kar degi. Hume kuch karne ki jarurat hi nahi. Kisi ko kabhi pata nahi chal payega ki Rohit meri goli se mara hai, aur ab us inspector daya ki jaan bhi meri mutthi me hai, bas kuch hi dino ka mehmaan hai wo. Daya ko khatam kar diya to cid humara kuch nahi bigad payegi." _And he started laughing like an evil._

 _Sonia was almost frozen on her place. Her eyes were widened in shock. She covered her mouth to hold her breath. She started sweating seeing the real face of Jigar. She was too scared. She started crying silently._

"Jigar ne Mara hai Rohit ko? Aur wo shreya ke hatho inspector daya ko bhi marwana chahta hai. Nahi , main aisa nahi hone dungi. Mujhe abhi ke abhi shreya ko jigar ki sachhai batani hogi. Mujhe shreya ko is galatfehmi se bahar nikalna hi hoga. " _she thought and wiped off her tears. She was so scared that she couldn't notice the flower vase kept on the table._

 _In order to ran away from there quickly she accidentally kicked the vase making a loud sound of crashing. It was enough to drag Jigar's attention._

"Ek minute boss, lagta hai ghar me koi hai Jo chupkar humari baate sun raha hai. Main dekhta hu." _He moved in the direction of the sound._

 _Sonia bit her lips, she glanced at the pieces of the broken vase and quickly ran away, but she was too late, as Jigar caught her escaping. He smiled with an evil grin seeing her._

"Ye aapne achha nahi kiya Sonia bhabhi. I am sorry but ab aapko bhi Rohit ke paas pahuchana hoga. " _he thought and loaded his gun_.

 _Here Sonia somehow came back to shreya's home. She was extremely scared. She was panting and sweating badly._

 _She locked the doors carefully and dialed shreya's number._

"Shreya come on pick up the phone." _Sonia said and looked at the window. She saw a shadow there._

 _She was even more scared now. She again dialed shreya's number_.

"Shreya please pick it up damn it please! " _Sonia pleaded through tears._

 _She tried again and again but shreya was not responding. She wiped her sweaty forehead and decided to leave a voice message for her as she was sure that Jigar won't spare her and she might be killed within few minutes._

 _She was leaving the message when someone covered her mouth from behind._

"Ummm ..umm...hmmm..aammm.." _She started struggling to free herself._

 _She freed herself and turned to find Jigar standing in front of her with a gun._

"You basterd! You swine, you killed my Rohit, I won't leave you." _She leaped over him and caught his collar._

 _She was looking not less than an angry lioness. She offered him some really tight slaps._

"You're such a monster!" _She kept slapping him, till Jigar held her hands and slapped her back._

 _She couldn't hold and fell on the floor at her face. She held her stomach to protect her baby. Her only hope. She turned and looked up at him. She was bleeding near her lips._

"Kutte ki maut marega tu, kutte ki maut" _she squealed but Jigar again slapped her._

 _Sonia was crying in pain holding her stomach. Jigar took out his gun and without wasting another second he shot her. He fired two bullets one by one near her heart. He was about to fire the next one, but just then someone knocked the door. It was probably the maid._

 _Jigar cursed the Maid and leaving Sonia in the pool of blood, he ran away from the window._

 _The maid found the door locked from inside._

"Lagta hai memsaab so rahi hain." _She opened the lock with duplicate keys._

 _As she entered she almost jumped on her feet seeing Sonia drenched in blood. She was wriggling on the floor holding her stomach._

"Memsaab! " _the maid shouted and rushed to her_. "Memsaab ye kya ho gaya... He bhagwan, itna khoon... Goliyan.."

 _Sonia pointed towards the window with her hands soaked in blood._

 _The maid thought she is asking for help. She rushed towards Jigar and other neighbors to ask their help._

 _Jigar came there acting innocent._

"Are Sonia bhabhi, ye kisne kiya aapke sath." _He said holding her._

 _Sonia was breathing heavily and struggling for her life. She was holding her stomach with both of her hands. She wanted to protect her baby at any cost._

"Are koi ambulance bulao, hospital le Jana hoga inhe." _Someone shouted from the crowd._

"Aur police ko bhi, kisi ne jaan se Marne ki koshish ki hai inhe." _Said another man._

 _Now Jigar became uncomfortable hearing the name of the police._

"Are police ko baad me phone Karna aap log, pehle inhe hospital le chalo." _He suggested and everyone agreed._

 _They rushed sonia to nearby hospital._

 _Meanwhile local cops too reached there informed by someone._

"Are jigar tumne shreya ko inform kiya?" _Asked an old man_

"Na..nahi..wo shreya ka phone nahi lag raha." _He said startling a bit._

"Are sharma ji aap hi laga kar dekhiye na shreya ka phone." _Suggested someone._

 _The man called shreya and she picked his call at time._

"Ha sharma uncle, kahiye, kaise phone kiya." _Shreya asked normally but after hearing the news she was taken aback_.

"Kya? Main...main abhi aati hu..Sonia ko kuch nahi hona chahiye." _Shreya was panicked. She couldn't notice three missed calls and a voice message from Sonia. She immediately rushed towards the hospital._

 _Within 10 minutes she was in hospital. She found Jigar sitting on the bench lowering his head._

"Jigar... Sonia? Ye sab kaise?" _Shreya asked panting badly._

"Shreya, kisi ne Sonia ko jaan se Marne ki koshish ki, 2 goliyan lagi hain. _" jigar said holding shreya by her shoulders_.

"Wh...what? Goliyan? Koi aisa kaise kar sakta hai Jigar? Sonia maa banne wali hai. Us darinde ko jara si bhi daya nahi aayi Sonia pe." _She said crying._

 _Jigar was silent. He had nothing to say._

"Sonia kaisi hai Jigar, wo Bach to jayegi na? Aur baby? Main ab Rohit ke baad in dono ko bhi nahi kho sakti." _Shreya said crying._

 _Jigar hugged her and with some fake tears tried to console her._

"Miss shreya, kya aapko kisi pe shak hai." _Asked the constable._

 _Shreya exchanged glances with jigar and nodded in no._

 _The constables went. The doctor came to shreya._

"Doctor, Sonia aur uske bachhe ko bacha leejiye please." _Shreya pleaded._

"Dekhiye, Sonia ji ki halat bahut critical hai, hum apni taraf se dono ko bachane ki puri koshish kar rahe hain par abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakte, excuse me!" _The doctor left ._

 _Shreya sat on the bench_. "Ye kaun kar sakta hai jigar? Sonia se kisi ki kya dushmani ?"

"Aur kaun karega, wahi jisne Rohit ka khoon kiya, Sonia par bhi usi ne attack kiya hoga." _Jigar said sitting beside her._

 _Shreya looked at him confused_ , "Jigar but its not possible. Wo apne pairo par khada bhi nahi ho sakta, chalna aur kisi par attack Karna to door ki baat hai. Aur Sonia ko maarkar use kya milega?"

"Shreya ho sakta hai, Sonia ke paas uske khilaf koi solid evidence ho, isliye usne kisi ko bhejkar Sonia ko marwane ki koshish ki." _Jigar said trying to convince shreya that daya had attacked on Sonia._

 _But shreya was confused._

"Aur ye bhi ho sakta hai ki , uske pair bilkul theek ho chuke ho, aur wo sirf wheelchair pe hone ka natak kar raha ho, sabko gumraah karne ke liye" _jigar said trying again to convince shreya._

"But jigar... I don't think so..wo natak nahi kar raha, wo sab ko gumraah kar sakta hai but mujhe nahi. Mera dil kehta hai ki Sonia par attack ke piche koi aur hai." _Shreya said nodding her head in no._

 _Jigar was annoyed_ , "oh God shreya. Tum us khooni ke bare me itne dil se kabse sochne lagi. Ya phir tumhara dil manna hi nahi chahta ki wo khooni hai. I just don't understand."

"Jigar main to bas aise hi.." _Shreya said and became silent seeing a constable approaching them._

"Miss shreya don't worry, hum use chodenge nahi. Bas aap log dua kariye ki ek baar sonia ji josh me aa jaye aur hum unka statement le sake." _He said and left._

 _Jigar was scared now, he was praying for sonia to not to come in her senses. He knew that once Sonia gives her statement, he will be behind the bars. He will lose everything. Money, shreya and all._

 _Meanwhile the doctor came there._

"Congrats, humne unke bachhe ko bacha liya hai, its a boy."

 _Shreya was so happy, she smiled through tears_ , "aur Sonia?"

"Dekhiye unki halat abhi bhi critical hai, humne goliya nikal di hain, but abhi bhi kuch keh pana jara mushkil hai. Aur han, premature delivery hone ki wajeh se abhi baby ko kuch din incubator me rakhna hoga." _Doctor said and left._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears_ , "ab bas Sonia hosh me aa jaye. Ek baar pata chal jaye ki wo kaun tha jisne uspe goliyan chalayi, main use chodungi nahi."

 _After sometimes shreya got a call from tarika, she called her home immediately. Shreya had to go._

"Shreya kaha chali gayi thi tum?" _Tarika asked ._

"Wo , ek auntie hai meri, unki tabiyat jara kharab ho gayi thi, to hospital gayi thi unse Milne." _Shreya said trying to look normal._

"Ok, to ab theek hai na tumhari auntie. Waise maine tumhe isliye call kiya, wo aaj raat main abhijeet aur shraddha ek party me ja rage hain, kal subeh lautenge. Tab tak tum daya ka khayal rakhna ok?" _She said smiling._

"Yeah, sure!" _Shreya said absent mindedly._

"Aur han, aaj tum dono akele hoge ghar me, so no naughtiness han!" _She said winking at her._

 _Shreya managed to blush and smile at her comment._

"Aur han aaj daya tumhe ek bahut bada surprise dene wala hai." _She said smiling broadly._

 _Shreya was totally upset. She bid a bye to abhijeet and tarika. As they left she went to daya's room._

"Aa gayi tum, kaha thi itni der tak?" _Asked daya lying on the bed._

"Umm..wo main.." _Shreya began but daya cut her._

"Wo sab chodo, aaj main tumhe ek bahut bada surprise dene wala hu. Come here." _He called her near him._

 _Shreya went and sat near him on the bed._

 _Daya took out a packet_. "Ye lo, isme tumhare liye kuch hai. Ise pehankar aao phir batata hu kya surprise hai." _He said giving her the packet._

 _Shreya gave him a weak smile and went inside holding the packet._

 _She was very upset but still she unwillingly opened the packet and found a beautiful red color sari._

 _She sighed but still she wore that sari. She came out._

"Ab bataiye kya surprise hai?" _She asked with a fake smile._

"You looking gorgeous! Aur wo surprise, han batata hu, waha mirror ke paas jao aur khud ko dekho, khud pata chal jayega." _Daya said smiling_

 _Shreya made a face and went in front if the mirror. She looked at herself._

"Mr shetty, kya dekhu mirror me, kuch samajh me nahi aa raha." _She said irritatingly looking at the mirror._

 _She was looking at herself, when she felt a touch on her bare waist. Someone was hugging her from behind. She immediately turned and found daya standing tall on His own feet in front of her with a big smile._

"Mr shetty aap?" _She was shocked seeing him standing properly on His feet without any support._

"Kyun kaisa laga surprise?" _Daya said pulling her closer by her waist._

 _Shreya was speechless. Jigar's words echoed in her ears._

 _ **"ye bhi ho sakta hai ki , uske pair bilkul theek ho chuke ho, aur wo sirf wheelchair pe hone ka natak kar raha ho, sabko gumraah karne ke liye"**_

 _Shreya gulped and looked at him._

"Aap nahi jante, main is din ka kabse intejar kar rahi thi. Finally mera intejar khatam hua." _She said meaningfully glaring at him._

"Mera bhi." _Daya said and started kissing her._

 _She too started kissing him wildly; she was so frustrated that she had no idea what to do. She was totally mad._

 _Both were not in senses. They moved towards bed while kissing and undressing each other._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: done with this "Mahachapter". Longest one of hate story. Say how it was.**

 **Shreya phir se Jigar ki baato me aa gayi hai. Seeing daya on his feet, she is sure that he had attacked sonia.**

 **What will she do now? kya koi bhi galat kadam uthane se pehle wo sonia ka voice message dekh payegi?**

 **Kya daya ko marne se pehle wo Jigar ki sachhai jaan payegi?**

 **Kya sonia bach payegi? Kya wo jigar ke khilaf apna statement de payegi?**

 **To know all that stay tuned..**

 **I have planned to wind up the story in upcoming two chapters. So just two chapters to go and everything will be sorted out.**

 **See you all soon..**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya was sleeping with a lovely smile on his lips. He was smiling remembering the last night spent with shreya. It was not expected so soon, but he was happy that it happened._

 _He wanted to hug shreya and remain like that forever. He opened his eyes and turned to take shreya in his arms who was supposed to sleeping beside him._

 _But he was shocked seeing shreya nowhere, and his arms? Oh no...he was unable to move his hands. Now he noticed that his both hands and legs were tied with ropes on either sides of the bed._

 _He was extremely puzzled, he started His efforts to make his hands free but the knots were really tight._

"Uhh..shreya... Kaha ho tum? Ye kaisa majak hai?" _Daya screamed struggling with the knots._

 _He got no response from shreya._

"Shreya ab bahut hua ye majak! Kaha ho tum? Mere hath kholo!" _Daya shouted._

 _He relaxed hearing the sound of opening of the door. He looked at the doorstep and became amazed. Shreya was standing there in white clothes. She was staring at him in a strange way._

"Shreya! Ye...ye sab kya hai? Tumne safed sari kyun pehni hai? Aur ..ye mere hath pair kyun baandha hai?" _Daya asked anxiously._

 _Shreya kept staring at him and moved to him with slow steps._

"Kyun Mr Shetty, itni hairani kyun ho rahi hai, mujhe safed sari me dekh ke. Jab ek aurat vidhwa ho jati hai to yahi to pehanna padta hai na use, hai na!" _She said with a smirk._

 _Daya was confused,_ "Shreya, ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? Safed sari vidhwa aurate pehanti hain, tumne kyun pehni hai?"

 _Shreya came nearer to him_ , "mana ki abhi humari shadi nahi hui hai, lekin aapki maut ke baad aapki vidhwa to main hi kehlaungi na. Phir chahe aapki maut shadi ke baad ho ya phir, shadi ke pehle." _She said in a calm tone glaring at him with reddened eyes._

 _Daya looked at her for a moment_ , "shreya, agar tum subeh subeh majak ke mood me ho to, I tell you, ye bahut hi ghatiya majak hai. Pagal ho gayi ho tum, hath kholo mere." _Daya said angrily_.

"Chillao mat! " _shreya yelled at him_. "Tumhare aawaj sunne wala yaha koi nahi hai. Han majak kar rahi thi main ab tak tumhare sath, lekin ab nahi. Ab waqt aa gaya hai, tumhe sachhai se ru-ba-ru karane ka."

"Kaisi sachhai? Tum Karna kya chahti ho shreya?" _Daya asked looking into her eyes._

"Tumhe kya lagta hai? Mujhe shauk chadha tha, tumhari nursing karne ka, Jo maine khud jakar doctor se request ki khud ko tumhari nurse appoint karne ke liye. Phir maine din raat ek kar diye tumhari sewa karne me, taki jald se jald tum wapas apni normal life jeene lago. Kyunki main tumse pyar karne lagi hu?" _shreya said with a smirk._

"Shreya, ye sab kya bole ja rahi ho tum?" _Daya asked bewildering_.

"Hahaha..." _She laughed at him_ , "sach bol rahi hu, 'Mr Shetty' _she said stressing on his name_ , "aur sach ye hai ki, main tumse pyar nahi nafrat karti hu. Tumhe maut ke muh se wapas zindagi ki taraf lekar is liye aayi hu, taki tumhe apne hatho se maut de saku."

"What nonsense shreya? Kya bakwas kiye ja rahi ho kab se, dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara? Hath kholo mere, bahut hua ye majak." _Daya said irritatingly._

"Majak? Tumhe ye majak lag raha hai?" Shreya glared at him, "jab mere bhai Rohit ki jaan li thi, to wo bhi majak lag raha tha na tumhe? Wo tumhare aage reham ki bheekh maangta raha, aur tum uspe goliyan chalate rahe. Ek begunaah aur masoom insaan ki jaan lena bhi majak hi laga tha na tumhe. Main usi Rohit Sehgal ki Behan hu. Aur yaha sirf ek hi maksad se aayi thi, tumse apne bhai ke khoon ka badla lene ke liye." _Shreya said frowning at him with teary eyes._

 _Daya was totally confused_ , "Rohit? Kaun Rohit? Main kisi Rohit ko nahi janta, to main uski jaan kyun lunga? Aur agar wakai tum mujhe maarkar yaha apne bhai ke khoon ka badla lene aayi thi, to mujhe maar kar chali kyun nahi gayi? Itna natak kyun kiya? Paglo ki terah sab kuch bhool kar sirf meri sewa karti rahi. Meri family me har kisi ka dil jeet liya. Mujhse nafrat karti ho to pyar karne ka natak kyun kiya? Kyun kiya ye sab? Tum to kabhi bhi mujhe maar sakti thi, phir aaj ke din ka intejar kyun karti rahi?" _daya shouted at her._

"Natak Karna pada. Is din ka intejar is liye Karna pada, kyunki jab main tumhe Marne hospital gayi thi na to us waqt tum ek jinda laash ki terah the. Ek marte hue ko maarkar mujhe kya khush milti, isliye maine tumhe ek nayi zindagi dene ki kasam khayi sab kuch bhool kar sirf tumhari sewa isliye karti rahi, taki tum jald se jald apne pairo par wapas khade ho sako. Tumhari zindagi bilkul waisi ho jaisi us waqt thi jab tumne Rohit ko Mara tha. Aur aaj wo din aa chuka hai. Aaj mera intejar khatam ho gaya. Ye tumhari zindagi ka aakhiri din hai. Aur aaj main bhi tum par koi reham nahi karne wali. Aaj mere samne tum utne hi bebas aur lachaar ho jitna us waqt Rohit tumhare samne tha." _Shreya said rubbing her tears._

"Shreya, tumhe jaroor koi galatfehmi hui hai. Main ek cid officer hu. Kisi begunaah ki jaan lekar mujhe kya milega bhala? Aur main sach kaha raha hu main kisi Rohit ko nahi janta." _Daya said trying to make her understand._

"Huhh...jab apni jaan par ban aayi hai to mujhe samjhane ki koshish kar rahe ho. Par afsos iska koi fayda nahi hone wala. Kyunki aaj main tumhe tumhare har ek jurm ki saza dekar rahugi. Tumne sirf Rohit ki jaan nahi li, tumne Sonia ko bhi jaan se Marne ki koshish ki. Tum insaan nahi jaanvar ho. Ek aurat Jo maa banne wali hai, use itni berahmi se marte huye tumhe jara bhi taras nahi aaya. Aur tum mujhse umeed kar rahe ho ki main tumhari baat sunu. " _shreya said glaring at him._

"Ab ye Sonia kaun hai? Tum kya bole ja rahi ho shreya, ye sab kisne kaha tumse? Tum achhi terah se janti ho ki main itne dino se ghar se bahar bhi nahi nikla hu. Tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho ki main bahar jajar kisi ko Marne ki koshish karunga?" _Daya said struggling with the knots._

"Tum sabki aankho me dhool jhok sakte ho, lekin meri nahi, mujhe pura yakeen hai ki Sonia par attack tumne hi kiya hai ya karwaya hai." _Shreya said in a choked voice._

 _She then moved inside and returned with a 5 litre gallon of kerosene oil._

Daya became shocked seeing her with the gallon.

"Shreya, don't do this. Tumhe kisi ne galat information di hai. Bahut badi galatfehmi me jee rahi hi tum. Maine tumhare bhai ko nahi Mara . mujhe maar bhi dogi na to bhi tumhare bhai ka khooni azaad ghumta rahega. Meri baat suno. Main, humari cid team, hum investigate karenge, tumhare bhai ke khooni ka pata lagayenge aur use saza bhi dilwayenge. Please don't do this shreya." _Daya shouted but shreya pretended to not hearing him._

 _She opened the cap of the gallon and started splashing the kerosene oil on him._

"Shreya, stop it please! Tum pachtaogi shreya. Trust me, maine kisi ko nahi mara." _Daya again shouted but shreya showed no concern and kept showering the fuel on him._

 _Daya was lying on the bed with his hands and legs tied with ropes and his body was now totally drenched in kerosene._

 _Shreya utilized the last some litres of the oil in splashing around the room, and on his things, she spilled the oil everywhere._

 _After emptying the galleon, she turned to daya._ "Tch..tchhh...bahut ghabraye huye lag rage ho. Chalo tumpe thoda aa Taras khati hu. Thodi si aur mohlat de deti hu tumhe." _She gave him an evil smirk and moved outside of the room._

 _She had another long rope in her hands. She threw the distal end of the rope inside the room through the window. And left the another end of the rope outside the room where, there was no fuel. She put that end on fire and leaving the rope burning at its one end entered daya's room._

"Ab tumhari zindagi utni hi lambi hai, jitni ki ye jalti hui rassi. Aag dheere dheere is rassi ke ek chor se dusre chor tak badhegi aur maut tumhari taraf. Bas jitna der lagegi is aag ko rassi ke dusre end tak pahuchane me, aur fuel ke contact me aane me, utni hi der lagegi maut ko tum tak pahuchane me. Goodbye Mr Shetty." _She smirked at him and turned to go when daya called her softly._

"Shreya, agar tum wakai mujhse nafrat karti ho to ja kyun rahi ho. Meri maut apni aankho se kyun nahi dekhna chahti. Ruko na... Bas thodi der aur... Jyada waqt kaha hai mere paas?" _Daya said with a painful smirk._

 _Shreya glared at him_ , "main isliye ja rahi hu, kyunki tumse laakh nafrat kar lu, lekin main tumhare jaisi haivan kabhi nahi ban sakti. Kisi ko apni aankho ke samne Marta hua nahi dekh sakti. Kisi ko tadapata hua dekhkar mujhe dard hota hai chahe wo mera sabse bada dushman hi kyun na ho." _She said banging her fist on the wall._

 _Daya smiled sadly_ , "jhooth, sach main batata hu tumhe. Sach ye hai ki, pyar ka natak to kiya tumne, lekin tumhare dil ne mujhse sirf pyar kiya hai. Aur main phir keh raha hu, jab tak tumhe sach pata chalegi na, tab tak bahut der ho chuki hogi, shreya" _Daya whispered with a painful smile on his lips._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes for some seconds. Then she immediately rubbed her tears. She looked at the burning rope. The fire was quickly approaching the fuel. She shot a last glance at daya and moved outside and closed the door and lashed it from outside. She was feeling like she is losing something. She looked at the door and wondered why daya is not screaming for help. He had even stopped struggling to free himself. He had smilingly surrendered himself in front of her. His words were still echoing into her ears._

 _ **"Tumhare dil ne sirf mujhse pyar kiya hai."**_

 _She kicked the door in frustration and just ran away from there. She was facing a big storm rising in her heart. She was feeling a strange type of restlessness. There was no sign of satisfaction of accomplishing her mission. She was running while tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks. She left daya's house and reached at her home._

 _She was huffing badly. She had no idea what to do now. Jigar was not at His home. She took out her cellphone to inform Jigar what she had done with daya._

 _She was about to dial his number but stopped seeing 25 missed calls of Sonia. She was shocked seeing the timings._

"Sonia ke itne sare missed calls? Ye to usi waqt ki calls hain, jab Sonia par attack hua tha." _Shreya was shocked_." Oh no, iska matlab shayad Sonia mujhse kuch kehna chahti thi. Agar maine calls receive kar li hoti to shayad Sonia aaj is halat me nahi hoti" _she cursed herself for not being there when Sonia needed her. She then looked at the further notifications and her eyes widened seeing a voice message from Sonia._

"Voice message.! " _she thought something and played the audio._

 _ **"Shreya, meri baat dhyan se suno. Tum ek bahut badi galatfehmi me jee rahi ho. Insp daya ne Rohit ka khoon nahi kiya hai. Main janti hu ki tum waha unhe jaan se Marne gayi ho. Please shreya aisa mat Karna. Wo begunaah hain. Mujhe asli khooni ka pata chal chuka hai. Aur tum uska naam sunogi na to tumhe yakeen nahi hoga. Asli khooni koi aur nahi...aaahhh...ummm...uhhmm..aaahhmmm.."**_

 _Shreya's hands started trembling listening to the message. Sonia couldn't tell the name of the murderer. The message ended with some loud and pathetic screams of Sonia and then the sounds of firing of bullets._

 _Shreya collapsed on the floor. Her cellphone dropped down from her hands. She covered her mouth and started sobbing._

 _She uttered with a great difficulty_ , "Mr Shetty!"

 _She clutched her hairs with her hands tightly_ , "ye kya kiya maine. Mr Shetty sach keh rahe the. Wo Khooni nahi hain. Mere dil ne bhi humesha mujhse yahi kaha ki wo kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakte. Lekin main Jigar ki baato me aakar sabko ansuna karti rahi. Ab ye to jigar hi batayega ki usne aisa kyun kiya? Kyun wo mere hatho se inspector daya ko marwana chahta tha."

 _She wiped off her tears and stood up_ , "oh God, please, mujhe ek mauka de do, meri galti sudharne ka. Please koi chamatkar kar do... Please unhe kuch mat hone dena. Please unhe salamat rakhna. Warna main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi. Main bhi apni jaan de dungi." _She said crying bitterly and rushed to daya's house praying for his life._

 _As she reached there she saw a huge crowd was there. Some local cops and fire brigade were too there. She looked up at the third floor where daya's room was situated. Huge clouds of dark smoke were still coming out from his room._

 _Shreya's heart was beating faster. She rubbed her tears which were making her vision blur. She looked here and there. She was dying every second seeing those smoky clouds._

 _She spotted Tarika and little shraddha standing in a corner sobbing. She immediately rushed to them._

"Bhabhi... Ye sab...ye sab kya ho gaya.?" _She asked tarika signalling towards daya's room._

 _Tarika just hugged her_ , "shreya... Kisi ne daya ki jaan ...uske kamre me aag..." _Tarika's voice was shivering. She started crying holding shreya._

 _Shreya separated and looked at her tearfully_ , "nahiii...'

 _Shreya fell on the ground as she got confirmation that daya couldn't survive. She felt like killing herself right at the moment. But little shraddha came and hugged her._

"Kisi ne chachu ko maar dala?" _She asked innocently._

 _Shreya looked at her felt ashamed and guilt. She got up and rushed inside. But tarika and some others caught her._

"Nahi shreya, tum andar nahi ja sakti. Wo dab dekhne layak nahi hai. Sambhalo khud ko." _Tarika said holding shreya._

"Bhabhi please let me go. ...main bhi usi aag me jalkar mar Jana chahti hu. Meri zindagi ka koi matlab nahi reh gaya hai. Please let me go." _Shreya said crying._

 _But tarika hugged her and they both started crying._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: finally got some time to update ….**

 **But Don't have much time to talk more…**

 **See you all soon…**

 **Stay tuned and..**

 **Keep loving DaReya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Shreya was crying hugging tarika. She had no hope alive. She was cursing herself for her sinful act. She killed the man who only loved her heartily. The lovely moments of their togetherness were flashing one by one before her eyes._

 _When he was in front of her eyes, all the time, she always hated him, and now when he was no more, all of a sudden she had realized that nobody could love her the way he did._

 _Shreya decided that she will surrender herself to the cops. She was crying when she felt someone caressing her head._

 _She looked up at the person. Abhijeet was standing there patting her head. Shreya held his hand and started crying._

"Bas shreya, Rona band Karo! Jisne bhi ye sab kiya hai na, main use kahi se bhi dhundh nikalunga. Chodunga nahi main use. Wo Jo koi bhi hai, mere hatho se Bach nahi sakta." _Abhijeet said in a stern and tough voice._

 _Shreya just kept on crying. She wanted to confess everything right away in front of abhijeet but something prevented her from doing so._

 _Abhijeet caressed her head to sooth her,_ "wo to achha hua ki main sahi waqt par pahuch gaya warna..." _He couldn't say further._

 _But hearing this shreya immediately became calm and silent. She looked up at him surprisingly_ , "sahi waqt par?" _She uttered with some hopes in her eyes._

"Han shreya, isse pehle ki wo aag daya ko jala pati, main aur abhijeet waha pahuch gaye, aur humne daya ko room se bahar nikal liya. Warna us shaksh ne to koi kasar nahi chodi thi daya ki jaan lene me. Par wo kehte hain na, jako raakhe saiyan, maar sake na koi" _tarika said signalling shreya towards someone._

 _Shreya looked and found daya coming towards her with some slight bruises and wounds. He was directly looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya's heart skipped a beat seeing daya. She closed her eyes tightly and thanked God about 100 times. She opened her eyes and found daya standing just in front of her looking into her eyes. She lowered her face avoiding any eye contact with him. But daya was just staring at her, who was just shedding tears continuously._

"Daya, dekho bechari shreya ka ro rokar kya haal ho gaya hai. Tum bas mujhe ek baar bata do kaun tha wo, main use chodunga nahi. Bolo daya, jante ho tum use?" _Abhijeet asked loading his gun._

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "nahi bhai, uske chehre pe ek nakaab tha, main uska asli chehra dekh hi nahi paya." _He said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya understood he is indirectly talking about her. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and just ran away from there._

"Are...shreya..." _Tarika said seeing her going away_ , "ise kya ho gaya?"

"Shayad thodi emotional ho gayi hogi daya ko wapas sahi salamat dekh kar. Ja daya, dekh use." _abhijeet said sending daya behind her._

 _Daya nodded and followed shreya._

 _Shreya came in an isolated corner and started crying covering her face in her hands. She was sobbing badly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw daya standing there. Shreya stopped crying and looked into his eyes._

"Kya hua, bura lag raha hai, mujhe zinda dekhkar. " _he was saying when shreya kneeled down in front of him and held his feet._

"Mr shetty, please aisa mat kahiye. Aap nahi jante mujhpe kya beet rahi thi wo aag aur dhuan dekh kar. Mujhe sab kuch pata chal chuka hai. Kisi aur ki baato me aakar maine aap par shak kiya, aapki jaan lene ki koshish ki. Aap mujhe saza deejiye, kyun nahi bata dete aap abhijeet bhai ko ki wo main hi hu. Agar aap ko kuch bhi ho jata na to main bhi mar jati. " _she started crying holding his feet._

 _Daya bent down and held her by her shoulders. He made her stand up and face him._

 _Shreya looked at him. Daya cupped her face_ , "shreya... Kis baat ki saza du tumhe? Jisme tumhari koi galti hi nahi hai. Tumne Jo bhi kuch bhi kiya apne bhai ke liye kiya. Kisi aur ke behkave me aakar kiya. Aur ab tumhe sab kuch pata chal hi chuka hai. Tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas ho chuka hai, to phir kis baat ki saza?"

 _Shreya was just looking into his eyes. Daya took a deep breath and continued_ , "lekin agar tumne ek baar aur jhooth bola, aur ye kaha ki tum mujhse sirf pyar ka natak kar rahi thi aur ab bhi tum mujhse pyar nahi karti...to jaroor saza dunga tumhe!" _he said pulling her closer to him._

 _Hearing this shreya smiled through tears in her eyes. she looked at him for a moment and immediately hugged him_. "Ab main natak nahi kar rahi hu, main aapse pyar karne lagi hu. I really love you !" _She whispered clutching his shirt tightly._

 _Daya moved his hand on her back and caressed her gently. He smiled and kissed her head._

 _They just remained hugging each other for sometime. Meanwhile shreya's cellphone started ringing and she separated herself from daya._

 _Shreya looked at the caller ID_ , "hospital se phone?" _She received the call and got a shocking news._

"What? Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta. Main aa rahi hu doctor." _Shreya said rubbing her tears._

"Kya hua shreya?" _Daya asked seeing her crying._

 _Shreya looked at him with painful expressions_ , "Sonia..." _She could utter only one word._

 _Shreya rushed to hospital along with daya. She literally ran towards operation theater. Daya was running behind her._

 _Shreya stopped at the doorstep as she found the panel of doctors standing there with sad faces surrounding Sonia. Her body was covered with a white sheet._

 _Shreya screamed as loudly as she could,_ "Soniaaaaa..." _and she ran towards Sonia's dead body._

 _Daya followed her to console her. Shreya went to Sonia and uncovered her face. She found her lying lifeless._

 _Shreya kept her head on Sonia's shoulder and broke down into tears holding her._

"Shreya... Sambhalo khud ko. Be strong" _daya said placing His hand on her shoulder._

 _But shreya continued crying hugging Sonia._

 _The lead doctor came ahead,_ "We are really sorry miss shreya, humne puri koshish ki lekin, jiske seene me 3-3 goliyan lagi ho, usko bachana to waise bhi mushkil hi hota hai."

 _Shreya somehow composed herself. She planted a soft kiss on Sonia's forehead and again covered her face with the white sheet._

 _She got up wiping off her tears and turned towards the doctors,_ "aur Sonia ka baby. Wo kaisa hai ab."

 _Just then a nurse entered with the newborn baby in her hands._

"Miss shreya, baby bilkul theek hai ab. You can take him home." _The nurse said forwarding the little creature wrapped in a soft towel._

 _Tears rolled down shreya's cheeks seeing the cute face of the baby. She could see the reflection of Rohit in him. She carefully took the baby boy in her arms and kissed his forehead lovingly. She hugged the baby near her chest._

 _Daya couldn't hide his tears. He came to shreya and hugged her from side._

 _Daya took both the baby and shreya to his home._

 _Abhijeet and tarika were surprised seeing the baby in shreya's arms._

"Shreya.. Ye baby kiska hai?" _Tarika asked shreya._

 _Shreya looked at tarika and then at daya. She remained silent hugging the baby near her chest._

 _Daya came forward_ , "bhabhi, main batata hu..." _And he started narrating the whole story from its beginning. He even told that it was shreya who tried to kill him setting the fire in his room._

 _All the while Shreya was standing there with blank face. But abhijeet and tarika were not so calm. They were shocked knowing the truth._

 _Tarika came to shreya and yelled at her,_ "ye sab tumne kiya shreya? Tumne daya ko Marne ki koshish ki? How could you? Tumne aisa socha bhi kaise ki daya..." _She stopped as abhijeet came and held tarika's arm. He signalled her to be quite._

"Abhijeet, just see ...jis ladki par humne itna bharosa kia, itna pyar kiya, apni family ka ek hissa banaya , usi ne humare daya ko Marne ki sazish ki! Itna kuch karne ke baad bhi uske paas itni himmat ki humare samne khadi hai. " _tarika was yelling at shreya but abhijeet was just trying to stop her._

 _Shreya looked at tarika_ , "I am sorry bhabhi, main aap sab ki gunehgar hu. Aap sab ko hurt kiya hai maine aur mujhe uski saza milni chahiye. Aapke pyar aur apnepan ki kadar nahi kar Saki, usi ki saza to mil rahi hai mujhe, ek ek karke mere sare apne mujhse door hote ja rahe hain. Apna kehne ke naam pe ab sirf ye nanhi si jaan hi reh gayi hai mere paas. Lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki main ise ek achhi parvarish de paungi. Bahut buri hu main. Aap log mujhe koi bhi saza deejiye mujhe manjoor hai, bas ek request hai, is bachhe ko aap log bada karenge. Use apne jaisa ek achha insaan banayenge. Boliye na bhabhi, aap palegi na is bachhe ko, isne to kuch bura nahi kiya na aapke sath." _Shreya said pleading in front of tarika and burst out in tears._

 _Tarika was standing looking away. She too had tears in her eyes._

 _Daya came to shreya and hugged her._

"Bas shreya, aur rone ki jarurat nahi tumhe. Jo bhi hua use bhool jao. " _daya said caressing her head. Then he turned to abhijeet and tarika._

"Bhai, bhabhi, main shreya se bahut pyar karta hu. Usne Jo kuch bhi kiya anjane me kiya hai. Uski jegah koi bhi hota to shayad wahi karta Jo shreya ne kiya. Apna sab kuch to kho chuki hai wo. Aise me main bhi uska sath nahi chodd sakta. Main shreya se shadi karunga aur hum dono milkar is bachhe ko palenge. Ye mera faisla hai." _Daya said in one breath._

 _Shreya looked at him and felt herself luckiest girl on the earth. Who had lost her everything but now slowly getting something back. She stared at him with lots of love in her eyes._

 _Abhijeet came and put a hand on shreya's head. "_ daya sahi keh raha hai, jo kuch bhi hua use bhool jao shreya. Humare dil me tumhare liye koi gila shikwa nahi hai. Rahi baat tumhare bhai aur bhabhi ke khoon ki to ab is case ko cid investigate karegi." _He took the baby from shreya's hand and turned to tarika_ , " tarika, sambhalo ise."

 _Tarika rubbed her tears and took the baby in her hands and went inside. Abhijeet turned to shreya_ , " tumhari bhabhi yani, Sonia par humla kaha hua tha shreya?"

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "mere ghar pe" _she told in a heavy voice._

 _Abhijeet turned to daya_ , "daya, shreya ke ghar ko achhi terah se check karna padega, us khooni ne koi na koi galti to jaroor ki hogi." _Abhijeet said thoughtfully. Daya nodded and they moved to shreya's house with some cops._

 _Shreya showed them the spot where Sonia was attacked. The cops started checking each and every corner of the house. Shreya was waiting outside._

 _One of the cop came to abhijeet,_ "sir, us khidki ke paas ye lighter mila hai. Shayad khooni ka ho sakta hai. Bhagte huye gir gaya hoga."

 _Abhijeet took the lighter in his hands and turned to daya_ , "daya jara shreya ko andar lekar aana." _Daya nodded and he went and returned with shreya._

 _Abhijeet showed the lighter to shreya_ , "shreya, kya tum is lighter ko pehchanti ho. ye waha us khidki ke paas pada hua tha."

 _Shreya took the lighter in her hands. She was shocked like hell, she struck the sparkwheel and the sweet melodious tune started playing_ , "ye to…ye to jigar ka lighter hai." _She uttered in disbelief._

 _Daya and abhijeet too were shocked._

"iska matlab, Jigar ne hi Sonia pe attack kiya hai. Jigar ne hi rohit ka khoon kiya hai. Usi ne tumhe wo jhoothi kahani sunai. Wahi hai asli gunehgar." _Abhijeet shouted_ .

"nahi …jigar aisa nahi kar sakta. Wo rohit ka khoon nahi kar sakta. Usne mujhe wo jhoothi kahani sunai, uske peeche kuch aur wejah ho sakti hai. Koi majboori hogi uski. Aisa lighter kisi aur ke paas bhi to ho sakta hai" _shreya said in horror._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "its ok shreya, ab ek hi tareeka bacha hai sach pata lagane ka. Jigar se baat karo, aur pata lagane ki koshish karo ki kya uska lighter abhi bhi uske paas hai. Agar han to wo bach gaya, aur agar nahi to…use cid se koi nahi bacha sakta." _Daya said sternly._

"par daya, shreya ka uske pass jana theek nahi, agar usne rohit aur Sonia ka khoon kiya hai to wo shreya ko bhi nuksaan pahucha sakta hai." _Abhijeet said worriedly_.

"shreya akeli nahi jayegi, hum bhi uske aas paas hi honge. Come on shreya, call him right now." _daya ordered shreya who was just blankly looking at the floor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: kindly ignore the mistakes, typed it in a hurry. One more chapter to go.**

 **See you all soon…**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Shreya shivered from the core thinking about Jigar's reality. She was in a state of deep in her heart she was wishing it to be a nightmare. It was not that easy for her to believe that the person she knows from her childhood as her best friend, might be so dangerous and cruel. She was praying for all the evidences to turn out to be false. She was praying to find one such evidence that can prove that all their guesses about Jigar are not true. She was lost in her thoughts when daya called her loudly._

"Shreya, kya soch rahi ho? Come on, Jigar lo call Karo!" _He said putting a hand on her shoulder for a mental support._

 _Shreya took out her cellphone and with trembling fingers dialled Jigar's number._

"Shreya, please try to sound normal. Jigar ko jara sa bhi shak nahi hona chahiye ki tumne use call kyun kiya hai?" _Abhijeet said very softly looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya nodded and composed herself. Within 4-5 rings Jigar received the call. Shreya put the call on speaker._

"Ha shreya bolo." _Came his voice._

 _Hearing his voice shreya shivered and could not utter a word. Daya lightly pressed her shoulder and encouraged her through his eyes. Shreya looked into his eyes and gained some courage. She closed her eyes for a second inhaling a deep breath and spoke up in a normal tone._

"Hello...Jigar kaha ho tum?Mujhe tumse milna hai. Bahut akela feel kar rahi hu." _Shreya said and looked at daya._

"Shreya..Main abhi ek important kaam se bahar aaya hua hu. Bas main ghar aa hi raha hu. 2 ghante lag jayenge." _He said helplessly_ , "aur shreya, Sonia bhabhi kaisi hain?" _He asked in a fake concerned voice though he already knew that she is no more._

"Jigar, doctors Sonia ko nahi bacha paye!" _Shreya told wiping her sweaty forehead._

"Kya? Oh no! Ye to bahut bura hua shreya" _jigar said in a sad voice._

"Isiliye to aur bhi akela feel kar rahi hu. Tumhare kandhe pe sar rakh kar Rona chahti thi...par tum..." _Shreya was saying when Jigar cut her._

"Shreya, don't worry, main bahut jald aa raha hu." _Jigar said happily._

"Ha jigar jaldi aa jao aur ab main aur intejar nahi kar sakti, ab waqt aa gaya hai us inspector daya ko uske sare gunaho ki saza dene ka. Mujhe tumhari help chahiye use maut ke ghat utarne ke liye." _Shreya said looking at daya._

 _Daya showed her a thumb's up sign saying that she is going well._

"Bilkul shreya, main bas aa raha hu. Ab use zinda rehne ka koi hak nahi." _Jigar said evily._

 _Abhijeet was fuming in anger while daya just smirked at Jigar._

 _Shreya cut the call and looked at duo._

"Ab?" _She asked to know their next step._

 _Abhijeet kept his hand on her shoulder_ , "shreya, main samajh sakta hu tum is waqt kis daur se gujar rahi ho. Tumhare liye ye sab kitna mushkil hai." _He turned to daya,_ "daya, Jigar ko aane me kuch waqt lagega, tab tak tum shreya ko ghar le jao. Thodi der relax Karo. Tab tak main baki ki details check karta hu. Jab Jigar wapas aayega to main bataunga ki ab aage kya Karna hai."

 _Daya nodded and turned to shreya_ , "chalo shreya, ghar chalte hain"

 _Shreya nodded and followed him to the car._

 _Daya was driving the car occasionally taking glances at shreya, who was lost somewhere. Daya kept his hand on her._

"Shreya... Bahut jald sab kuch theek ho jayega, himmat rakho." _He said lightly pressing her hand._

 _Shreya came out of her world_ , "shayad aaj sab kuch saaf ho jayega, asli gunehgaar bhi pakda jayega, use saza bhi mil jayegi, lekin mera kya? Kya mujhe mera wo sab kuch wapas mil payega Jo maine khoya hai?" _She uttered with a heavy throat._

 _Daya caressed her hand_ , "shreya... Main tumhe wo sab kuch to wapas nahi de sakta, but I promise, tumhe itni khushiyan dunga ki tumhe kabhi yaad nahi aayega ki tumne kya khoya hai." _He said softly holding her hand._

 _Shreya looked at him with teary eyes. Daya too looked into her eyes assuring her to set everything alright._

 _Shreya moved near him and kept her head on his shoulder entangling her arm with his. Daya wrapped his one hand around her shoulder giving a soothing hug and then concentrated on driving._

 _They reached home. Shraddha and tarika were playing with the baby._

 _Tarika saw shreya and rushed to her_ , "are shreya, achha hua tum aa gayi. Dekho na shraddha kab se mujhe pareshan kar rahi hai ki baby ka kya naam rakhe? Ab tumhi batao na koi achha sa naam!" _Tarika said handing over the baby to shreya._

 _Shreya took the baby in her arms and planted a soft kiss on his forehead._ "Jab bhi iska chehra dekhugi, mujhe rohit ka hi chehra najar aayega, ye mere bhai ki aakhiri nishani hai mere paas. iska naam Ansh hoga, Rohit aur Sonia ka Ansh. " _shreya said smiling emotionally._

"Wow, bahut pyara naam hai ye to bilkul isi ki terah." _tarika said smiling, she turned to shraddha_ , "ye lo shraddha, ab aapke bhai ko naam bhi mil gaya. Ab hum sab ise Ansh bulayenge, ok"

 _Little shraddha jumped in happiness clapping her hands._

 _Shreya sat on the couch holding Ansh in her lap. Daya came and put his finger in the baby's hand. He immediately grabbed daya's finger tightly with his tiny fingers. Daya smiled broadly looking at shreya._

"Are, dekho, ye to mera hath hi nahi chod raha." _daya exclaimed joyfully._

 _Shreya looked at daya_ , "shayad wo bhi nahi chahta ki aap usse door jayen."

 _Daya looked at shreya and smiled_ , "are main kyun door jaunga, beta hai mera!" _He said and kissed Ansh softly on his cheek._

 _Shreya smiled adoring him. Ansh slept in shreya's lap._

"Shreya, Lao main ise sula deti hu, tum dono baitho, coffee lati hu." _Tarika said taking Ansh from shreya's lap and moved inside to make him sleep._

 _She returned with coffee. All started having coffee when Daya said to shreya._

"Waise shreya, kya tumhare paas Rohit ki koi tasveer hai? I mean, investigation me jarurat padegi na."

 _Shreya nodded in yes and went inside. Within a couple of minutes she returned with Rohit's photograph._

"Ye rahi Rohit ki tasveer." _She showed the photograph to daya._

 _Daya took the photograph from her hand and he became shocked seeing Rohit's face. He stood up at his place in surprise_.

"Ye Rohit hai?" _He exclaimed in amazement._

 _Shreya was confused seeing his reaction._ "Han, ye mera bhai Rohit hai."

 _Daya heaved a sigh_ , "oh no! Shreya, ye humara undercover cop Abhinav hai."

 _Both shreya and tarika became shocked._

"Undercover cop?Abhinav?Ye kaise ho sakta hai?Ye mera Rohit hai." _Shreya said shockingly._

"Shreya, tumhara bhai Rohit ek undercover cop bahadur aur sachha cid officer. Undercover tha , isliye usne tumhe bhi kuch bataya nahi apni job ke bare me" _daya said with a proud grin on his face._

 _Shreya looked at him with perplexed expressions. Tears filled her eyes_. "Rohit cid officer tha?" _She uttered looking at his photograph proudly._

"Ek minute" _daya said and went inside. Soon he returned with those pair of earrings purchased by Abhinav (Rohit) for his sister (Shreya)._

 _He put those earrings into shreya's hand,_ "us din kamre me lagi aag se sab kuch jal gaya tha, bas ise chodkar. Finally aaj Abhinav yani Rohit ki Behan ki amanat main khud uske hatho me saunp raha hu."

 _Shreya looked at daya and then at those earrings. She stared at them for a moment. She kissed them with lots of love. She couldn't hold and burst out in tears._

 _Tarika hugged her and patted her back. She too became emotional_. "Samajh me nahi aata, itni badi duniya kabhi kabhi itni choti kyun ho jati hai. Jise hum sari duniya me dhundhte rehte hain wo humare itne paas hota hai aur hume pata bhi nahi chalta."

 _Shreya was still crying. Daya came and kept his hand on her shoulder. Shreya separated from tarika and hugged daya._

 _After sometime shreya got a call from Jigar._

"Shreya, main aa gaya aa jao, yahi baithkar baate karte hain." _He said over the phone._

 _Shreya looked at daya. He nodded and said her to go._

 _Shreya reached Jigar's home secretly followed by daya, abhijeet and some other cid cops._

 _Jigar welcomed shreya inside. Shreya was feeling awkward and uncomfortable with him but she didn't express that. They talked for sometimes and shreya asked for a glass of water. As Jigar went into kitchen to bring water. Shreya quickly moved towards the main power switch and turned it off making it all-over dark._

"Oh no... Shreya kya hua!" _Jigar shouted from the kitchen._

"Jigar... Wo ..wo power cut hai. Candle kaha hai?" _Shreya asked in a loud voice._

"Wo samne wali table hai na, uske drawer me hogi." _Jigar told coming out of the kitchen in darkness._

 _Shreya went and found the candles. Till then Jigar too reached there._

"Candle mil gayi shreya?" _Jigar asked approaching her._

"Ha, Jigar, wo apna lighter dena, candle jalani hai." _Shreya said holding the candle._

"Shreya wo lighter to nahi hai mere paas, ruko main Machis dhundh kar lata hu" _he said moving inside._

 _Shreya stopped him_ , "kyun tumhara lighter kaha hai Jigar?"

"Wo...shreya wo mujhse kahi kho gaya. " _jigar told feeling uneasy._

"Lekin mujhe pata hai ki wo kaha hai" _shreya said gritting her teeth._

"Matlab?Tumhe kaise pata ki mera lighter kaha hai?" _Jigar asked feeling something fishy._

 _Next moments the main switch was turned on destroying the darkness._

"Tumhara lighter yaha hai" _came daya's voice._

 _Jigar was shocked seeing daya and abhijeet standing there. Daya was holding his lighter in the evidence bag._

"Cid?" _Jigar uttered in disbelief and turned to shreya. He was shocked seeing shreya glaring at him with red eyes._

"Shreya, ye sab kya hai?Inspector daya aur abhijeet yaha kaise?Kya ho raha hai ye sab?" _Jigar shouted totally bewildered._

"Puchoge nahi Jigar, ki ye lighter hume kaha se mila?" _Shreya asked gritting her teeth._

"Kaha se?" _Jigar asked in a low voice._

"Mere ghar se?Jaha Sonia pe jaanleva humla hua usi khidki ke paas jaha se wo khooni bhaga tha." _Shreya said moving towards Jigar._

 _Jigar started moving back_ , "tumhara matlab kya hai shreya?" _Jigar asked glaring at her._

"Sonia ne apne voice message me mujhe sab kuch bata diya tha Ki inspector daya begunaah hain aur asli gunehgaar koi aur hai. Lekin isse pehle ki wo uska naam le pati, usne Sonia pe attack kar diya. Wo Sonia ko goli maarkar waha se bhaag gaya lekin bhagte waqt uska lighter wahi pe gir gaya." _Shreya said with her fiery glare._

"Lekin shreya..." _Jigar began to say but shreya slapped him hard and grabbed his collar._

"Kyun kiya aisa tumne Jigar?Kyun kiya?Jiske sath khelte huye tumne apna bachpan sath apni zindagi ke 25 saal bitaye. Jisne tumhe apna dost kam aur bhai jyada samaja, usi ki jaan lete huye tumhare hath nahi kaanpe? Itna neeche kaise gir sakte ho tum jigar?Mujhse mera sab kuch cheenkar kya mila tumhe?Kya bigada tha Rohit ne tumhara?Kyun ?" _shreya shouted and again slapped him._

"Tum khud bologe ya hum kuch madad kare?" _Daya said folding his sleeves._

 _Jigar found himself surrounded with cid. He looked at shreya and then at daya._

"Rohit ko marna meri majboori thi, main use marna nahi chahta tha lekin usne mere samne aur koi option hi nahi choda tha. Use meri sachhai pata chal chuki thi." _Jigar said in a low voice._

"Kaisi sachhai?" _Abhijeet yelled at him._

 _Jigar started narrating the whole story._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Lakshminagar, where cid team has planned the encounter of scorpion gang._

 _The scorpion gang members were covering their faces with masks. Cops were fighting bravely and knocking them down._

 _Rohit aka undercover cop Abhinav was taking his position behind daya. When he spotted one of the scorpions maskman was aiming his gun at daya from behind._

 _Rohit leaped over him from behind and knocked him down. Rohit tried to remove his mask but the mask man was trying his best to keep his mask. They started fighting. After some efforts Rohit managed to uncover His face. As he removed his mask, he was taken aback seeing his face._

"Jigar tu?" _Rohit uttered in a state of shock._

 _Jigar was caught red handed. He had no guts to face his friend anymore. He avoided eye contact with him and looked away._

"Oh to ab samjha tujhpe pehle se hi shak ho raha tha ki tu kuch to galat kar raha hai. But I can't believe it, tu scorpions ke liye kaam karta hai?" _Rohit yelled at him holding his collar._

"Aur tune bhi to nahi bataya ki tu cid ke liye kaam karta hai?" _Jigar said jerking Rohit._

"What the hell is wrong with you Jigar? Aisa kya ho gaya Jo tu aisa ghatiya kaam karne ke liye majboor ho gaya. Ye gang humare youth ko barbaad kar raha hai, humare country ke future ko. Kitne sare murders, extortions, blasts, terrorism aur na jane aur kitne illegal offenses ki responsibility hai is gang pe. Kyun kar raha hai tu aisa?" _Rohit yelled at him losing his cool._

"Dekh Rohit, mujhe inspector daya ko khatam karne ka order mila hai. Uski keemat pure 50 lakh hai. Main itni badi keemat apne hath se nahi jane de sakta. Tu mere raste se hat ja. Mujhe sirf use marne de, aur kisi ko nahi marunga main" _Jigar said again pointing his gun at daya._

 _Rohit gritted his teeth and punched him hard on his face._ "Kya bola tu, inspector daya ki kimat 50 lakh? Tu janta bhi hai wo kaun hain? Tu goli chalayega un par?" _He said and again punched him._

"Kya karega itne paise lekar?Kis liye kar raha hai ye sab?" _Rohit shouted holding his collar._

"Shreya ke liye." _Jigar said jerking Rohit away_. "Shreya ke liye kar raha hu main ye sab, suna tune?" _He shouted at Rohit._

 _Rohit looked at him with flabbergasted expressions_ , "shreya ke liye?" _Rohit uttered._

"Ha shreya ke to aaj tak kabhi uske liye kuch kar nahi saka. Lekin main sari zindagi use wo do kaudi ki nurse ki naukari karte huye nahi dekh sakta. Main uske liye dher sare paise kamana chahta hu, taki sari duniya Ki khushiyan uske liye kharid kar uske kadmo me rakh saku. Jo Teri is cid ki naukri se tu kabhi nahi hasil kar sakta. Isliye humari shadi se pehle, main uske liye paise Kama raha shreya ke liye." _jigar said with shine in his eyes._

"Kamine!tune aisa socha bhi kaise ki Teri is gandi kamai ko shreya kabhi accept bhi karegi? Aur kya kaha tune?Shadi?Khabardaar Jo dobara apni gandi jubaan se shreya ka naam bhi liya to bahut door ki baat hai, main shreya par Teri parchai bhi padne nahi dunga." _Rohit said gritting his teeth._

"Shreya meri zindagi hai. Aur main har haal me use pakar rahunga. Tu mere aur shreya ke beech me na aaye to hi behtar hoga." _Jigar said warning Rohit._

"Shut up! Mere jeete ji main aisa kabhi nahi hone dunga. Door reh tu shreya se samjha." _Rohit said boiling in anger._

 _Jigar smirked at him_ , "huhh...to theek hai, tere jeete ji na sahi to tere Marne ke baad, sorry Rohit." _And he shot Rohit immediately._

 _Rohit was not aware of his sudden attack. He couldn't help. After killing Rohit Jigar escaped from there._

 _The cops found Rohit's body and they thought he was killed by the scorpions during encounter._

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

 _Shreya was frozen on her place._

"Shreya, kya karta main? Rohit mujhe tumse door rehne ko keh raha tha. Aur main tumse kitna pyar karta hu, main kaise tumse door reh sakta hu. I am sorry. Maine tumhe jhoothi kahani sunai, aur daya ko fasaya taki tumhare hatho daya bhi khatam ho jaye, aur cid kamjor pad jaye." _He said in a normal tone feeling no regret of his act._

"Lekin ab tumhe sachhai pata chal hi gayi hai to..." _he said and all of a sudden pulled shreyaand put a knife on her neck_ , "to tumhe is sachhai ko accept karke mujhse shadi karni hogi. I love you so much shreya!" _He said into her ears moving his knife on her neck. Shreyaclosed her eyes._

"Hey...stop it, chodo shreya ko." _Daya shouted pointing the gun at Jigar._

"Nah...hold on officer, aage mat badhna, warna kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Aakhir tum bhi to shreya se pyar karte ho na. To tum use apni aankho ke samne marte huye kaise dekh sakte ho. Main to ise maar dunga. Kyunki agar shreya meri nahi to main use kisi ki bhi nahi hone dunga." _Jigar said warning daya._

 _Shreya was suffocating under his grip. She was struggling hard to make herself free._

 _Abhijeet was silent. He looked at the carpet on the floor. Jigar was standing at the other end of the carpet with shreya. Abhijeet quickly bent down and pulled the free end of the carpet. With this move, the carpet slipped under Jigar's feet and he fell down along with shreya on the floor._

 _Knife dropped down from his hand. Shreya was free from his grip_. _Daya grabbed the opportunity and he immediately rushed and caught Jigar._

 _They both started fighting rolling on the floor. After a great fight daya dominated Jigar._

"Daya, scorpions ko dekhte hi shoot at sight ka order hai, remember?" _Abhijeet said with a grin._

 _Daya unlocked his gun and kept on Jigar's head._

 _Jigar was sitting on his knees drenched in blood. Daya was about to shot him_ when shreya stopped him.

"Ek minute!" _She said stopping daya and moved near them._

 _Daya stopped and looked at shreya._

 _Shreya came in front of Jigar._ "Desh aur kanoon se jyada ye mera gunehgaar bhi ise main hi dungi." _She said in a tough voice._

 _Jigar looked at her in disbelief. Daya stared at shreyafor a second and then at Jigar_. _He moved his gun back and kept it in shreya's hand._

 _Shreya firmly held the gun in her hand and pointed at Jigar._

"Shreya... Ye ...ye kya kar rahi ho tum?Tum mujhe nahi maar main sach me tumse bahut pyar karta hu. Jo kuch bhi kiya, sab tumhare liye hi to kiya maine." _Jigar started pleading in front of her._

 _Shreya was just glaring at him with rage in her eyes._

"Shreya, tumhe mere pyar ki kasam, mat maro mujhe, please leave..."

 _Jigar's sentence left incomplete as shreya fired the bullet directly hitting his chest._

 _Jigar couldn't even scream. He fell on the floor holding his chest. Rohit's innocent face started moving in front of shreya's eyes. Tears escaped from her eyes. She pressed the trigger again firing the second bullet at him._

 _Jigar was dead with the second bullet itself but shreya was not in her senses. She kept on firing at him and emptied daya's fully loaded gun. She was still pointing the gun at already dead Jigar, when daya held her from her shoulder and shook her gently._

"Shreya, wo mar chuka hai." _he said softly into her ears._

 _The revolver dropped down from shreya's hand. Her hands and whole body was trembling. She started crying bitterly. She was about to fell down but daya immediately supported her and embraced her in His arms. Shreya kept on crying burying her face in his chest. Daya hugged her more tightly to make her feel secure._

 _Abhijeet signalled the cops towards Jigar's body_ , "le jao ise"

 _Cid team searched Jigar's house, His call details, mails and they got some very important clues against the scorpion gang. They conducted another operation and successfully destroyed the whole gang._

 _According to her oath, after punishing her brother's murderer by her own, shreya did the last rituals of Rohit and Sonia and put the garlands on their pictures._

 _Daya and shreya got married and started their new life with the little Ansh._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **1 year later**

 _Tarika was serving the breakfast to abhijeet and shraddha._

"Ye daya kaha hai, bas 15 minute me nikalna hai hume, abhi tak so raha hai." _Abhijeet said irritatingly glancing at his watch._

"Aawaj lagao, uth jayega." _Tarika said chuckling._

"Dayaaaa...neeche aao!" _Abhijeet called him loudly._

"Aa raha hu bhai, bas do minute!" _Daya said loudly and again moved inside the blanket._

 _Shreya laughed at him, but daya sealed her lips biting lightly._

 _He was kissing her wildly but shreya pushed him and tried to move. Daya caught her arm and pulled her closer. In doing so her dress was slid below her shoulder. Shreya frowned at him and tried to cover her bare shoulders. But daya was too quick; he unzipped her dress from the back and pushed her on bed. He started moving His lips on her bare back delicately. Shreya was melting under his weight._

"You are getting late" _shreya said huskily enjoying his lips on her skin._

"I don't care!" _Daya said moving his fingers on her waist and kissed her navel making shreya shiver._

 _Abhijeet again shouted irritatingly glancing at his watch_."Daya... Kya kar rahe ho?Kitni der lagegi?"

"Bhai...bas aaya, do minute!" _Daya replied while shreya giggled at him._

"Pure ek mahine ke liyeja raha hu, aise hi chala jaunga kya?" _Daya said kissing her neck._

 _Shreya punched his chest lightly_ , "kal raat se Jo aapka romance shuru hua hai na, ab tak chal raha hai, itna kafi nahi hai ek mahine ke liye?" _Shreya said lying on his bare chest._

"Nahi." _Daya said sadly kissing her arms and shoulders._

 _Shreya kissed his cheeks and rubbed her nose with his. She cupped his face and moved her fingers in his hair_. "Lekin abhi, aap neeche chaliye warna bhaiya khud aa jayenge."

 _Daya wrapped his arms tightly around her body and started kissing her chest. Shreya closed her eyes in pleasure but she controlled herself and pushed him away. She came out of the blanket putting on her dress properly._

"Mr Shetty uthiye please!" _She said tying her lose hair in a bun._

"Shreya... Kya Mr Shetty ...Mr Shetty... Bolti rehti ho, aisa lagta hai main abhi bhi apahij ki terah bed pe pada hua hu aur tum meri nursing kar rahi ho." _Daya said making a face in irritation._

 _Shreya smiled at him_ , "ok, daya... Chaliye uthiye turant." _She said pulling the blanket away._

 _Daya reluctantly got up and wore his pants. Shreya came from behind with his shirt and made him wear that. Shreya came in front of him and started buttoning his shirt. Daya wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck._

"Oho...daya, hold on, button karne deejiye" _shreya said scolding him sweetly._

 _Shreya buttoned his shirt, set his collar and then made his hair. Daya put on his shoes._

 _Shreya turned to go, but daya caught her wrist and pulled her closer._

"Goodbyekiss?" _He said and leaned towards her lips._

 _Their lips were about to meet when suddenly little Ansh woke up and started crying._

"Mummmaa..."

 _Shreya moved away from daya_ , "Ansh ro raha hai." _she said and moved towards Ansh._

 _Daya made a face and he too followed shreya. They both came near Ansh who was throwing away his toys angrily and crying looking at shreya._

"Yaar tu bhi na ekdum galat time pe rota hai." _Daya said to Ansh_.

"Daya, aap iske liye kuch naye toys lekar aaiyega. Purane toys se khelkar bore ho gaya hai, isliye ro raha hai." _Shreya said taking Ansh in her arms._

"Purane toys se nahi, akele khel khel kar bore ho gaya hai. " _daya said and whispered into shreya's ears,_ "main soch raha tha agar, iske sath khelne ke liye koi chota daya ya choti shreya aa jaye to."

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled blushing slightly_. "Jaldi kariye, flight nikal jayegi, chalo beta daddy ko bye bolo" _shreya said to Ansh._

 _Daya smiled and took Ansh in his arms from shreya and they both moved downstairs._

 _Abhijeet saw them coming and smirked,_ "ho gaye tumhare 2 minute"

"Ha bhai, wo Ansh Rone laga aane hi nahi de raha tha." _Daya said, while shreya giggled at him._

 _Abhijeet came and kissed Ansh on His cheek. Daya too kissed Ansh lovingly and handed him over to shreya._

"Daya, ye lo , muh kholo, tumhari favorite kheer!" _Tarika said and fed him a spoonful of Kheer._

 _Shreya too took the bowl of kheer and she mistakenly ate a resin present in kheer. She was allergic to resins, and she feel like vomiting._

 _duo picked up their stuff and turned to go when daya stopped hearing shreya's voice._

"Wooaao"..

"Shreya..." _Daya exclaimed happily_. "Vomiting?" _He asked with shine in his eyes._

 _Shreya , tarika and abhijeet looked at him confusingly._

"ha wo galti se resin kha liya na maine, isliye." _Shreya told controlling herself._

"Are daya, itni jaldi kya hai tumhe, sabar rakho, khushkhabri mil jayegi." _Tarika said and all started laughing._

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment looking at shreya. Abhijeet pulled daya with him and they left._

 _As they went, shreya and tarika exchanged glances and they burst out laughing._

.

.

.

.

 **-o-o-o-o- THE END –o-o-o-o-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** nothing much to say. Finally it is completed. It feels great. Drop your reviews for this chapter as well as for the entire 12 chapter story. Better way is to rate the story on a scale of 10. I would really like to see the ratings for this story.

Keep loving our dareya..they are epic.

See you all soon…

.

.

Aapki

Geet


End file.
